DESTINO
by Serena Yusu
Summary: Serena es la típica chica amable que quiere quedar bien con todo el mundo, lo que ocasiona que en su trabajo la gente se aproveche de eso, trabaja en un despacho de abogados como asistente, su destino se verá ligado al de un magnate de la industria farmacéutica que ronda ya por los 30...¿qué será lo que una a estas dos personas que aparentemente no tiene forma de relacionarse?
1. cAPITULO 1

ADAPTACIÓN DEL KDRAMA Y TDRAMA DE NOMBRE FATED TO LOVE YOU

Introducción.-

Serena es la típica chica amable que quiere quedar bien con todo el mundo, lo que ocasiona que en su trabajo la gente se aproveche de dicha amabilidad para tomarlo como que es su responsabilidad, su destino se verá ligado al de un magnate de la industria farmacéutica que ronda ya por los 30 y que proviene de la descendencia de una familia que solo ha pasado la estafeta de mando a los descendientes consanguíneos, pero Darien aún no logra proponerle a su novia matrimonio, ¿qué será lo que una a estas dos personas que aparentemente no tiene forma de relacionarse?

**Capitulo. 1 LUNA**

" El amor se descubre a través de la práctica de amar y no de las palabras… Paulo Coelho

- Nunca había tomado terapia realmente, se me hacia una perdida de tiempo, pero creo que si esto puede ayudar lo haré

- Si créeme es como bueno para ambos, así que por que no comenzamos por el principio…

- Bueno como sé que lo necesitas porque es parte de la terapia, te contare todo, desde el primer momento, espero que lo grabes bien.

- Está bien comencemos

El doctor le dio play a su grabadora y ella comenzó a hablar….

" …..Todo comenzó un lunes y cómo todos los Lunes por la mañana lucho por despertar a tiempo, la cuestión es que mi reloj biológico no trabaja igual que el reloj de manecillas, aun así nadie lo entiende, tengo que pasar por algunas cosas antes de poder llegar a la oficina lo que me hace retrasarme aún más, de no ser porque nadie más se ofrece a hacer estas cosas seguro ya me hubieran despedido, trabajo en un bufete de abogados, de los más respetables del país Amy mi amiga y compañera de departamento consiguió que uno de sus pacientes me ofreciera la mayoría no lo es, a decir verdad no te prestan demasiada atención, la mayoría vive inmerso en los papeles que tiene enfrente de si, excepto Alan él es uno de los abogados destacados de la firma, creo que en esa oficina es el único que no me ve como la chica de los encargos, nunca me ha pedido que le traiga absolutamente nada, él es completamente lindo y encima guapo, siempre me he preguntado por qué alguien como él aún no consigue esposa, aunque desconozco si tenga novia también, realmente no sería extraño de ser así ya que cualquiera quisiera estar a su lado, incluyéndome.

El señor Taiki mi jefe, como siempre también es muy amable, él es el jefe de la firma donde trabajaba siempre me trata con respeto y me solapa en mis llegadas tarde, cuando al fin pude llegar a mi lugar después de repartir los debidos almuerzos de cada miembro de la compañía, Moly mi única amiga en la oficina me estaba esperando, como siempre con cara de molestia, a ella no le gusta que le haga tantos favores a la gente

- Serena no es tu responsabilidad, el ser amable no te hace responsable de todas las cosas que se le atoren a esta gente, tienes que aprender a decirles que no, ¿entiendes?, y tu trabajo ¿quién te ayuda? ¡Nadie!, si sólo hicieras lo tuyo saldrías a la hora que tienes que salir y no tendrías que trabajar tantas horas extra

- Me gusta hacerlo, además no tengo nada que hacer por las tarde así que...

- Así nunca conseguirás novio Serena aaaaish

Eso es lo que siempre me decía, ella es una linda persona, algo impulsiva y pragmática pero en realidad es una buena persona, ella es también es asistente aunque ella si sabe decir no cuando quiere.

- Serena puedo preguntar si estás muy ocupada

- Ah no se Sr Kou, creo que un poco

- Oh está bien, entonces creo que...

- Pero...podría... ayudarlo si lo necesita demasiado.

- ¿De verdad? Te lo agradecería infinitamente, veras es el cumpleaños de… una amiga y ya sabes tengo junta y no creo que me dé tiempo, para comprarle algo lindo y…

- ¿Se refiere a Amy?, Claro yo lo compro

- Gracias, tú la conoces más así que dejaré que tú lo elijas si no te molesta

Y ahí iba yo de nuevo, Molly quien me veía desde atrás sólo atinó a hacerme una mueca de desagrado e irse refunfuñando, me prometí a mí misma que sería la última vez, además el señor Taiki siempre ha sido considerado no me costaba nada ayudarlo, encima era un obsequio para mi amiga que sabía desde hace tiempo le gustaba, claro tenía mil pendientes de la oficina pero ya vería cómo arreglarlos

Pensé en dulces, Amy es muy seria y no le gusta que la gente gaste dinero en ella, así que un bonito arreglo floral con dulces, sería suficiente y seguro ayudaría a que la frialdad entre los dos se rompiera, en eso estaba pensando cuando los aparadores del centro comercial me distrajeron de mi propósito, me encanta ver los aparadores aunque no siempre me doy el lujo de comprar en esos lugares, mi salario no me permite volar tan alto, tal vez algún día cuando la suerte esté de mi lado seré menos precavida con el dinero y me atreveré a gastarlo, Me llaman mucho la atención los lugares de joyerías, mi prima Reí se casó hace un año y todas estábamos tan emocionadas pero Nicolás mi cuñado no pudo comprarle una sortija de compromiso como la que Reí hubiera deseado, aun así él se esforzó y le compró un lindo anillo chapado en oro, prometió que si su amor se hacía más grande le compraría una sortija a su tamaño, ahora esperan a su primer bebé así que espero que Nicolás está juntando más de lo debido ya que seguro Reí esto lo tomará como que su amor ya es lo suficientemente grande, así que cuando miro a los hombres eligiendo alguna sortija justo como ahora que veo a ese hombre parado frente a tantas sortijas que le muestran creo que algún día Nicolás podrá hacer eso.

- Me mgg (carraspeo el sujeto parado al lado mío)

Inconscientemente me había ido a parar justo al lado del sujeto que estaba en el aparador escogiendo lo que parecía un anillo de compromiso, el me miró como esperando alguna respuesta

- Amm… El blanco liso, es perfecto

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Aaah! creo que no me pidió opinión ¿cierto? lamento la intromisión es que... todos son lindos lo siento

- Cierto el blanco es perfecto, ese me llevo, gracias, fue muy certera su impertinencia

Sólo pude sonreír y salir corriendo de ahí , la chica dueña de esa argolla sería muy afortunada ya que él era un verdadero encanto, un encanto de ojos azules zafiro, deje mi ensoñación para después y rápidamente me dirigí a comprar dulces de varios tipos, seguro Amy estaría hiperactividad por días pero sería agradable por una vez recibir esto en vez de nada como es su costumbre, es en ocasiones tan retraída que seguramente esto le ayudaría a soltarse, por andar chismoseando en los aparadores había perdido la noción de tiempo, ya era muy tarde así que salí lo más deprisa que pude esperaba que el abogado aún no saliera de su junta.

Corrí rápidamente no me fije que había una pequeña gata negra herida en medio de las escaleras, iba demasiado distraída tratando de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Molly para que me dijera si el abogado ya había terminado así que cuando enfoque mi vista hacia los escalones fue demasiado tarde, vi el pequeño bulto negro tratar de incorporarse y del susto pise la punta de escalón por tratar de no caerle encima al animal trate de dar un salto pero había alguien parado justo frente mío no pude detenerme con nada en absoluto en una mano traía el regalo de Amy y en la otra mano el celular así que ni las manos pude meter, le di de lleno por la espalda al pobre sujeto que estaba parado justo a mitad de la escalera. Por la inercia del impacto ambos salimos disparados hacia enfrente y no sé como pero el término tendido en el piso y yo justo encima de él. Y hasta ahí pudo parar la vergüenza pero fue mucho peor, traté de incorporarme rápidamente pero no logre apoyarme bien y volví a caer sobre de él dejándolo casi como calcomanía de pavimento. Solo podía decir ¡lo siento lo siento! esperando que él estuviera consciente, no es q sea muy pesada pero viendo la altura desde la que caímos no era de esperar que se hubiera hecho daño. Para mi sorpresa, me hizo un lado como si yo fuera un papel y se incorporó rápidamente, me dio alivio que no se hubiera hecho daño, pero al parecer algo buscaba con desesperación en su chaqueta, luego se buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y de pronto me miró como quien quiere comerse a alguien vivo. Yo aún me encontraba tirada en el piso y se acercó a mi rápidamente, creí que me ayudaría a levantarme pero no fue así, me hizo a un lado y comenzó a buscar en el piso, volvió a mirarme y comenzó a buscar en el interior de mi suéter, yo estaba pasmada no sabía que le sucedía pero cuando estuvo a punto de meter la mano al bolsillo de mi blusa ahí si no puede más que gritar.

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- ¿Dónde está?

- Perdón señor pero no sé de qué me habla

- Te vi, tú me viste, me viste comprarlo, seguro me caíste encima para quitármelo.

- De qué habla… no…

Pero en eso enfoque nuevamente su rostro y se trataba del hombre de la joyería, lo vi acercarse a la bolsas que habían quedado esparcidas en el suelo, busco pero al parecer no encontró nada, pero cuando vi que saco el pequeño paquete envuelto que había comprado para mi amiga y estaba a punto de abrirlo volví a gritar.

No se da cuenta que eso esta sellado, es obvio que no puede estar ahí, le ayudare a buscarlo…

Aléjate ya suficiente hiciste con perderlo, no sabes que importante es esa sortija, acabas de estropearlo todo y si no la encuentro tu serás la culpable de que yo sea muy infeliz el resto de mi vida, de hecho te culparé si ese anillo no llega con quien debe

No lo hice a propósito, mire hay un pobre animalito ahí tirado, eso no le importa.

Cuando señale al pobre gatito que aún se encontraba tirado en el primer escalón, note que algo brillaba a su lado, deje que el siguiera buscando en el piso y me acerque poco a poco a él, el animal se asustó y trató de huir pero en su intento quedó justo encima de la sortija, no había notado que el hombre también había notado que el anillo se encontraba debajo del pobre animalito que temblaba de miedo, deje de pensar en el anillo y me enfoque en el gato, pero sentí que alguien me empujo y vi con gran terror que levantaba al animalito en el aire sin importarle en lo absoluto si estaba herido, corrí lo más rápido que pude y lo tome en mis brazos antes de que él pudiera hacerle algo más, caí justo de lado pero logre sostener al animal con todas mis fuerzas, para mi mala suerte resbale y estaba a punto de caer nuevamente de las escaleras cuando sentí que algo me jalo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe pero no sentí nada, solo alguien que me sujetaba. Cuando abrí los ojos vi su rostro frente al mío, el me sujetaba por la cintura, los dos nos quedamos inmóviles, su mirada me perturbó por un segundo.

- Pero que hacés cabeza de chorlito.

- Estás loco ibas a aventar al pobre animal

- Claro que no, solo esperaba que si volviera a moverse el anillo se perdería, no soy tan cruel como piensas, y ahora ya no sé dónde demonios está el anillo.

Me soltó rápidamente en el piso sin la menor preocupación, aunque de algún modo le agradecía ya que de no haberme sujetado hubiera rodado por las escaleras y el golpe hubiera sido peor. El animalito en mis brazos no hizo el menor intento por zafarse, así que no lo solté, mire en varias direcciones tratando de buscar nuevamente la sortija hasta que di con ella finalmente, estaba a nada de caerse en una coladera así que, no lo pensé, voltee hacia donde estaba él y le solté al gato encima, corrí hacia la alcantarilla y el anillo resbalo, mi mano es muy delgada por lo que sin pensarlo la metí y de momento no sabía si logre o no agarrarlo pero cuando la saque lentamente el anillo se había metido increíblemente a mi dedo anular. Di un grito de felicidad, y antes de levantarme ya tenía al hombre dueño de aquella sortija a mi lado, le mostré mi mano completamente sucia, a lo que él hizo un gesto de asco sacó un pañuelo, yo sonreí por el gesto pero en seguida tomó mi mano le puso encima el pañuelo y jalo fuerte para zafarme la sortija que salió rápidamente, como dije tengo manos muy delgadas.

- ¡Auch! me lastima

- ¿Sabes lo que vale esto?

- Tengo la ligera sospecha, pero donde dejo al gato

- Esta ahí encima de tus cajas

- ¿Qué?

Vi al animalito olisqueando las cajas de dulces, espere que no hubiera abierto ninguna, por suerte seguían selladas, note que tenia una patita flácida así que comencé a levantar todo, pero sin soltar al animalito, que al parecer me sonreía, voltee a ver si el chico vendría a ayudarme pero ya había desaparecido, en verdad había sido muy detestable, ni siquiera las gracias me había dado, tal vez era muy guapo pero carecía completamente de cortesía.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la oficina, el Abogado Kou ya me esperaba algo impaciente, le di los presentes y me dijo que si nos íbamos, ya que la reunión obviamente seria con mi amiga y yo también estaba incluida, aunque no sabía cómo decirle que no estaba sola, le había encargado al portero al gatito, en cuanto le dije a Taiki sonrió y me dijo que tenía un amigo veterinario, que pasáramos a dejar al animal de camino al lugar donde nos reunimos con Amy.

Fue una tarde tranquila, Amy no solía ser muy expresiva pero había cierto efecto que Taiki producía en ella que hacía que no dejara de reír, me sentí un poco incomoda ya que solo estábamos los 3, así que les dije que necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba mi amiguito gatuno y me escabullí de ahí, no quería dejar sola a Amy en su cumpleaños pero creí más pertinente que se quedara con el Abogado.

Pues Luna está bien, Luna es mi nueva mascota gatuna, al principio Amy medio se negó, ella y yo compartimos departamento hace algunos años, pero el animalito es muy dócil y cero problemático, resultó que si tenía una patita rota pero con los debidos cuidados se curó rápidamente.

Después del incidente, que no fue tan desafortunado por que di con mi nueva compañera de vida, creí que la suerte no me sonreía más, pero me equivoque, la verdad es que nunca había tenido novio, esas cosas no estaban hechas para mí, pero habia un Abogado en la firma que era un encanto, se llamaba Alan, el tipo era completamente adorable, Molly decía que solo cuando pensaba en él suspiraba, y no no estaba equivocada, a mi el me agradaba mucho, varias veces tomamos café juntos, incluso deje en su momento de hacer varios encargos en la oficina y todo porque él terminaba diciéndoles que no por mi.

Todo parecía de cuento, y más cuando la firma ganó un caso verdaderamente importante, tanto que a Taiki le comenzaron a llover clientes, el en su extrema felicidad decidió compartirla de una forma muy particular, organizó una fiesta y dio algunos regalos, Taiki decidió literalmente echar la oficina por la ventana se puso demasiado espléndido, sumado a su ascenso a la fama en él ámbito abogantil también logró convencer a Amy de salir de manera más formal así que estaba que no cabía de felicidad, por lo que decidió celebrarlo a lo grande y no sólo eso al final decidió que enviaría a un afortunado empleado a una gusta paradisíaca del Caribe, sería un sorteo la verdad yo estaba contenta pero no creía que mi suerte fuera tanta. a partir del suceso del anillo puras cosas buenas me estaban sucediendo y en efecto gane el tan codiciado viaje, yo daba saltos de felicidad aunque después pensé en que tendría que ir sola ya que Amy no era una opción y Molly se negaba rotundamente a hacer un viaje de pareja conmigo,.

- Dile a Alan

- ¡¿Qué?! estás loca, NO, apenas nos estamos conociendo

- Pues igual y el viaje sirve para que se conozcan mejor

La mente cochambrosa de Molly había viajado hasta puntos imaginados, apenas me estaba acostumbrando a salir con él, como le pediría de buenas a primeras ir a un viaje de pareja.

Visualice las opciones, la verdad no tenía muchas, mi hermano estaba aliado con el abuelo Hino viendo los problemas de la fábrica, mi hermana estaba convencida en ser cantante por lo que se había metido a mil cursos para conseguirlo, Lita ni de chiste podía dejar sola a mi mama con el restaurante, si no quería que se viniera abajo. Mi prima Rei estaba embarazadísima y mamá, mamá no salía de su pueblo a menos que le dijeran que me estaba muriendo.

Estaba decidido, iría sola, aunque aún estaba la posibilidad de mencionárselo a Alan sin esperar verme muy desesperada. Salí unas cuantas veces más con él, era muy atento, nunca en ningún momento y de ningún modo intento propasarse conmigo incluso llegue a pensar que era gay pero entonces pasó.

- Ya casi es tu viaje, debería sentirme ofendido por que aún no le has dicho a tu novio que te acompañe.

- ¿ Y por qué te sentirías ofendido?

- ¿Cómo que por qué?, ¿no piensas acaso ir con otro hombre o si?

- No, pero mencionaste a un ¿novio?

- Creo que esas apretadas coletas con esos chongos que insistes en usar no te dejan pensar bien.

Y pues bueno para no hacer la historia más larga, me vi trepada en un avión, con una maleta con un bikini que insistió Molly en que llevará, y de la mano de Alan que en ropa casual lucía aún más atractivo que con esos trajes grises que usaba en la oficina.

El lugar era majestuoso sin duda Taiki no escatimó en mandarnos a un buen hotel, cuando supo que el premio me lo había ganado yo cambio el hotel por uno de 5 estrellas. En cuanto llegamos Alan me dijo que me pusieron cómoda en lo que el exploraba el lugar, yo en verdad me encontraba demasiado nerviosa así que tarde horas en decidir que ponerme, se empezó a hacer tarde y yo no salía de la habitación y él tampoco regresaba.

No había llevado vestidos muy adecuados para aquel lugar para ser sincera, pero encontré uno lo más presentable. estuve lista y aun Alan no aparecía, sin duda debió de encontrar algo que llamará su atención o tal vez es que estaba esperando a que yo saliera, eso pensé, así que me apresure a dejar la habitación, el primer lugar en donde se me ocurrió buscar fue en el bar, pero pese a ser grande había muy poca gente y no lo ubique, seguí buscándolo pero en realidad siendo tan grande el hotel seguramente no lo encontraría, de regreso a la habitación recordé que la piscina en el folleto se veía increíble ya que tenía una vista perfecta al mar, así que no lo dude y4 fui a mirarla, era mil veces mejor que el folleto, me senté en un camastro que daba de espaldas a la piscina, tenía una perfecta vista al horizonte, ahí estaba yo perdida en la vista cuando escuché una voz, no me atreví a voltear porque seguramente se intimidaría la persona, al parecer lo que decía era algo muy personal.

A ver como se lo digo (hum hum) Kyu se que tenemos muchos años por delante pero, también sabes que ya no soy un niño debemos apresurarnos en formar una familia, no, no, eso sonó estúpido, ok… Kyu sé que volviste al país por que te lo pedí, pero te aseguro tengo una excelente razón, después de todo este tiempo creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿ tu no lo sientes? No creo que tampoco, es más fácil decir estupideces que hablar en serio

En verdad el sujeto era un caso, al parecer estaba a punto de declarársele a su novia pero sin duda alguna si le decía eso la mujer, iba a salir huyendo, como note que no me veía decidí permanecer ahí, seguramente pronto se iría y podría yo seguir con mi tranquilidad.

Pero no, el tipo no se iba, al parecer estaba determinado ha no regresar a su habitación o al lado de su amada hasta que no encontrará un buen argumento que la convenciera, tenía muchos pensamientos agolpados en la mente por que se pegaba constantemente, se notaba que prefería hablarlo consigo mismo antes de sacarlo, a veces a mí también me sucede, tal vez él era solitario y no tenía amigos a quien pudiera pedirles opinión, después de un rato de oírlo en verdad quería ayudarle pero no podía atreverme a aparecer de pronto, la noche ya estaba asomándose y un perfecto atardecer aparecía, sé que él también lo veía ya que de quedó callado por un momento, el momento justo en que el sol daba sus últimos rayos en el horizonte, comenzaba a tener las piernas entumecidos por la posición en que me encontraba, y también comenzaba a darme mucha hambre, desde que me había bajado del avión no tenía más que unos snaks y un refresco en la panza, ya no lo oí así que creí que ya se había retirado, me iba incorporando lentamente pero me detuve cuando oí voces nuevamente.

- Señor le ofrecemos un servicio por cuenta de la casa

- Gracias muy amable pero. no tengo sed

- Es de nuestra mejor cosecha debería de probarlo

- En realidad no tomo

- Esto es completamente bajo en alcohol

- No entiendo por que la insistencia, déjelo en la mesa, Muchas gracias

Comencé a sudar frío ya que la mesa estaba muy cerca del camastro donde trataba de esconderme, trate de mimetizarme con el asiento esperando que el camarero no me viera, cerré los ojos, aunque obviamente eso no serviría de nada así que cuando los abrí casi se me salen, el camarero era mi hermano Samuel, pero no tenía la menor idea que demonios hacía ahí, para suerte de ambos, no noto mi presencia, de pronto el otro sujeto comenzó a hablar y entonces lo reconocí era el abuelo Hino, su risa la podía haber identificado a kilómetros, comencé a ponerme más nerviosa y mi estomago no solo tenía nervios si no tambien hambre, note que habia unas fresas en la charola y las tome rápidamente, tenía que canalizar mis nervios hacia algo, ¿que estaban haciendo ahí?, la fábrica andaba muy mal pero al extremo de que ellos hubieran tenido que abandonar el pueblo y venir a trabajar aquí, no tenía sentido.

Deje de escuchar las voces, estaba yo demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos, cuando mi estomago hizo de las suyas y salio un sonido bastante característico cuando tengo mucha hambre.

- Desde a que hora esta ahi

La voz estaba al lado mio, me ocasionó tal susto que me pase la un pedazo de fresa completo y comencé a ahogarme, el chico se asustó al parecer y me dio la bebida que le habían traído a él, me la tome tan rápido y estaba tan fría que sentí que se me subía a la nariz así que no pude evitar escupir, cosa que ocasionó aún más desastre del que hubiera podido evitar ya que el hombre quedó mojado por mi acción.

- Beba despacio la idea es que no que se ahogue más... ¡¿TU?!

- Paso de ser completamente amable a un tosco ¿TU?, cuando oí esa palabra entonces lo enfoque, era el sujeto del anillo, otra vez

- Te divierte espiar a la gente.

- Yo estaba aquí cuando llegaste, deberías primero cerciorarte de que no allá nadie antes de comenzar a platicar contigo, no te parece

- Así que es MI culpa, al parecer tu especialidad es siempre molestar ¿no es así?

- Claro que no, no molestaba, trate de estar lo más callada mientras intentabas encontrar la forma de declararte, aunque no entiendo quien podría ser tan valiente de casarse con alguien como tu, ni siquiera puedes decir "sabes quiero casarme contigo, por que no veo otra persona en tu lugar ni en mi camino", tan sencillo como eso.

- Perdón, no recuerdo haberte pedido consejos

- Pues deberías agradecerme, te lo estoy dando completamente gratis.

- Así que eres la señorita Valentin, traes flechas en esos dos hongos en la cabeza.

Me golpeó la cabeza y mi primer impulso fue aventarlo el problema fue que estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla de la piscina así que perdió el equilibrio y se fue directo hacia ella, intente detenerlo pero lo unico que consegui es que me jalara con el. Ahí hubiera terminado el problema la cuestión es que no se nadar por lo que me aferre a él, cosa que hizo que casi nos ahogamos los dos. Cuando al fin pudimos salir de la piscina, él habia tragado demasiada agua ya que no dejaba de toser, corrí hacia donde habían dejado la botella de licor con la copa y le serví rápidamente para dársela, él ya se había incorporado y estaba casi delante de mi, me arrebato la botella y tomó directamente de ella, tiene buena garganta porque de un jalón se acabo la mitad del contenido.

- Cada que te veo término casi muerto, en verdad ya no quiero verte

- ¿y crees yo lo hago a propósito, crees que viaje a tan lejano lugar con tan bonita vista para matarte, no te creas tan importante.

- Es que SOY importante, ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

- No, no se ni quien eres, y no me me interesa, y como dices no quiero volver a toparme contigo.

Estaba que vomitaba bilis, la garganta la tenia completamente seca así que me tome la copa que le habia servido y se la avente. Me di la vuelta y me fui, aun tenia que comer porque de beber ya tenía suficiente.

Solo alcance a comerme un sandwich y comenzaba a estar completamente mareada, la bebida que me había tomado o era muy fuerte o yo de plano era muy débil para el alcohol, ademas me habia dejado un sabor de boca algo peculiar, era extraño pero en mi pueblo habia algo llamada planta del amor, que despertaba el libido, se había muchos remedios para que pudiera tener digamoslo asi un matrimonio más feliz, tenía la sensación de que el sabor que me habia dejado en la boca esa bebida era exactamente igual al de esa planta. Mi mama alguna vez nos la habia dado para que nuestro ciclo hormonal se regularizara, eran plantas medicinales, así también las llama el abuelo, la cosa es que comencé a sentir mucho calor y tenía una urgencia por quitarme la ropa, así que no lo pense mas y me subí a mi cuarto.

En verdad no se bien como lo hice por que todo me daba vueltas, veía como el pasillo se movía, busque con desesperación el cuarto 2009, hasta que di con él, no encontraba la maldita llave, la cosa es que solo tuve que recargarme en la puerta y esta se abrió instantáneamente, tal vez Alan ya habia llegado desde hace rato.

Ni siquiera recuerdo bien como, pero en mi mente solo estaba su imagen, de repente sentí un enorme deseo de abrazarlo, cuando logre llegar hasta la cama todo estaba oscuro, desde que volábamos para el lugar, sabía que este momento llegaría, yo la verdad si lo quería, así que inmersa en el éxtasis en el que estaba, no lo pense, y me escabulli a su lado. La habitacion tenia dos recamaras solo que por lo mareada que estaba no encontraba en donde el estaba, hasta que di con el, en la oscuridad podía ver su torso completamente desnudo, estaba boca abajo medio lo recuerdo, no puedo explicar lo que causó en mí, pero in pensarlo me escabui a su lado.

Si me preguntas acerca de esa noche realmente no recuerdo mucho, solo se que fue como lo pensé, durante mucho tiempo, o por lo menos asi lo senti, para mi recuerdo fue perfecto...

_HOY COMIENZO OTRA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD LAS OTRAS DOS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES AUN NO ENCUENTRO INSPIRACIÓN, NUEVAMENTE LA PUBLICO UN DÍA 13 PARA VARIAR Y EMPEZAR BIEN EL AÑO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, A MI LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ME IMPACTO, PERO SIN DUDA UNO SIEMPRE QUIERE CAMBIAR CIERTAS COSAS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... AAAAAADIOS_


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2 / UNA NOCHE

_"El amor es una maravillosa flor, pero es necesario tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde de un horrible precipicio. —Stendhal."_

* * *

><p>- Debido a que quieres saber de parte de los dos que fue exactamente lo que paso, tienes suerte por que tengo excelente memoria, seguro que ¿no te importa lo que cuente?.<p>

- No es que yo lo quiera saber Darien, sabes que propósito tiene esto.

- Si lo se… pues… ya sabes como nos conocimos así que te daré mi perspectiva desde esa noche

...En realidad no sé que pasó realmente, después de salir de la piscina y que ella se indignara por mi escueta declaración de amor telefónica, se fue y me tome la botella completa, no se si estaba molesto por que ella escuchara o por que realmente tenía razón, claro es mujer y ella sabe que piensan las mujeres, así que en ese momento lo decidí, le diría a Kakyuu mi novia exactamente lo que esa mujer hasta entonces desconocida para mi me había dicho, pero no pudo dar un paso más, comencé a sentir mareos, mire la botella para saber realmente el grado de alcohol que contenía, pero no pude enfocar las letras, todo se tornaba borroso, y en dos segundos sentí desvanecerse, a lo lejos escuche unas voces.

- Se tomo todo

- Creo que si

- Esta noche va a ser su noche

Los dos sujetos que me sostenían comenzaron a reír, en verdad no sabia que querían o quienes eran. el punto es que todo me daba vueltas, de pronto sentí algo suave debajo de mi, la verdad no se ni como fue que llegue a la cama del hotel, solo se que oía murmullos y risas de alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir, luego creo que me dormí.

No se cuanto tiempo pasaría, pero sentí que la cama se movía, después no se si deba contarte esto pero.., detecte un aroma dulce en el ambiente, sentí unos cabellos sobre mi rostro, instintivamente comencé a buscar con las manos que era eso que se movía entre las sábanas, entonces la sentí, su cuerpo diminuto se aferraba al mio y fue como extraño, hasta ese momento nunca creí tener ese contacto físico con ella, no de esa forma, no había más tela que las sábanas que nos cubrían entre nosotros, fue como… no sabría explicarlo, si hubiera estado más consciente seguro que me hubiera detenido, pero no pude, había algo dentro mio que me impulsaba a hacerlo, en ese momento no pensé realmente, solo sentía y me dejaba llevar, y bueno ya que mas te puedo decir, pasó lo que no debería haber sucedido.

Todo era perfecto, mi mente estaba enfocada en que estaba con la persona que amaba, que había sido perfecto y que a partir de ahí todo comenzaba a caminar cual debía, uno no puede dar nada por hecho mientras duerme.

Al despertar, empezó lo que sería mi pesadilla, en primera no sabia donde estaba, fue como sentirse perdido, ya sabes sientes esa adrenalina de querer salir corriendo pero a la vez no, luego poco a poco fui recordando el viaje y todo se empezó a medio aclarar, pero no podía despertar del todo, luego sentí un cuerpo junto al mio, de primera instancia sonreí, podía ver su espalda y su cabello alborotado, intentó alejarse pero yo la acerqué más a mi.

- Perdón por no haber ido por ti

- Creo que te perdiste todo un día

- Tu llegaste muy tarde

- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

- Mentirosa, ¿y por que no me marcaste?

- Aaah, eso no lo pensé.

La abrace mas fuerte, tenia pensado que lo de anoche se repitiera pero esta vez estando consiente de lo que sucedía, pero ella se escabulló entre mis manos, todo era perfecto hasta que ella se giró y pude ver completamente su rostro.

Ambos gritamos no se si de la sorpresa, del susto, de la indignación, no se que paso, no era quien yo pensaba y es obvio que yo tampoco era quien ella creía.

- ¿Que... que fue..?.

No podía articular palabra, comencé a mirar en todas direcciones, era obvio lo que había sucedido no quería mirar, me sentía nuevamente mareado, de pronto oí el sonido de la puerta, no pude reaccionar rápidamente, claro tampoco es que pudiera salir corriendo me encontraba desnudo con solo una almohada como ayuda y ella no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo,, se había envuelto en las sábanas completamente, aparecieron dos hombres y comenzaron a tomar fotos, solo podía ver los flash-azos, quería sacarlos a patadas pero como dije antes era imposible sin dejarme expuesto.

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?, llamare a Seguridad... salgan de mi cuarto

- Ahora sí señor CEO de químicos Chiba, deberá arrepentirse de haber dejado sin trabajo a cientos de personas

- De que demonios... momento ustedes son los camareros y …¿señor Hino?, como no pude reconocerlo antes...

- Si soy yo... le dije que no me quedaría quieto, haré lo que sea necesario para que la empresa se recupere, usted no puede quitarnos de la noche a la mañana lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos fincado con años de trabajo, se sabrá que ahora el CEO es una basura y duerme con cualquie...

Pero cuando enfocó a la chica que se había quedado perpleja al igual que yo, esta rápidamente se cubrió la cara, pero el chico más joven se acercó a ella y retiró la manta de su cara, ambos hombres pusieron cara de susto

- Se..._ ¡SERENA!_

- Que… ¿que esta pasando Sammy?, abuelo Hino ¿que hacen? _SALGAN DE __AQUÍ_

- No no esperen, quiero una explicación, por que me hacen esto, esa empresa no tenía salvación. les hice un favor, no no se vayan _QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN_

Ella se envolvió en las sabanas y comenzó a recoger su cosas, yo tome una bata que se encontraba cerca de mi y me la coloque rápidamente, cuando me gire a buscarla ya había corrido al baño, y los hombres ya estaban prestos corriendo hacia la salida, comencé a gritar, estaba completamente furioso.

- _LOS VOY A DEMANDAR, TE LO ADVIERTO, ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ, TODOS MUNDO SABRÁ QUÉ CLASE DE GENTE SON _

- Yo no entiendo de que hablas, no se por que estas en mi cuarto y _NO GRITES QUE ME EXPLOTA LA CABEZA, SAL DE MI __HABITACIÓN_.

- En _TU_ habitación, JA... JAAAA...cabeza de chorlito esta es _MI HABITACIÓN_

- Estás diciendo que ¿me metí a tu cuarto a propósito? No soy tan inmoral

- Todo lo prepararon ¿verdad?, todo, por eso no has dejado de aparecerte en todos lados, _TE DIJE QUÉ NO QUERÍA VOLVERTE A VER,_ pero tu estabas en todo, lo planeaste desde el centro comercial ¿verdad?, me tenían completamente vigilado.

- Estás _LOCO_ sabes, yo no sabia ni quien eras, y claro que no plante nada

- Sal de ahí o llamaré a la policía en este instante.

- _YO LA LLAMARÉ_ porque te metiste en _MI _habitación

- Mujer terca que es _MI CUARTO_

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, yo en verdad estaba encolerizado, quería salir corriendo a la policía pero sabía que se haría una investigación de los hechos y tampoco es que me hubieran puesto una pistola para hacerlo, yo estaba ebrio o hasta ese momento eso creía

- Está bien voy a salir, pero te juro por lo que tu mas quieras que si es tu habitación, no lo sabía.

Salió ya vestida, al igual que yo me había vestido mientras esperaba a que saliera de su escondite, salió con la cabeza agachada, sin mirarme, volteo hacia todos lados y se llevó una mano a la boca, para enseguida percatarse que por supuesto yo tenía la razón y no era su habitación como ella tanto aseguraba.

-Ya te diste cuenta que estas equivocada, y ahora me vas a acompañar y me vas a decir cómo fue que planearon esto

- Que no lo planee, entiende, esta bien esta es tu habitación pero yo vi que era la 2006, de eso si me acuerdo, estaba yo muy mareada pero si lo recuerdo.

- ¿Mareada? bueno si, esa bebida creo que tenía más alcohol de lo que aseguraron esos hombres... momento esos sujetos, si no tienes nada que ver entonces ¿cómo es que los conoces? y como fue que entraste aquí.

- La habitación estaba abierta

Cómo realmente no recordaba cómo era que había llegado a mi cuarto, no la podía contradecir, no la deje salir, fui hacia la puerta mi cuarto era el 2009, cuando salí la habitación decía 2006, el último número estaba suelto, busquen adelante se encontraba la habitación 2006, era obvio que la muy cabeza de chorlito se había equivocado.

- Está bien te creo, pero esos sujetos nos fotografiaron, es obvio que pretenden hacerme algún daño, y perdón pero no me cabe en la cabeza que tu que los conoces no seas su cómplice, así que me acompañas ahora mismo a denunciarlos por haber sacado esas fotos, a ti tampoco te conviene que salgan a la luz.

- Pero yo no se nada, suelta me.

La jale del brazo y fui y arme un griterío la verdad, le reclame al gerente por su falta de atención y el permitir que cualquiera se hiciera pasar por camarero y peor aún que sus accesorios en las puertas fueran tan decadentes, obviamente ya no dimos con los tipos y ella me suplico que vería la forma de que esas fotos no salieran a la luz pero que la dejará ir, que su novio seguro estaría preocupado por ella, se me hizo bastante imposible que alguien como ella tuviera novio, pero no quise entrar en detalles, vi la hora, pensé inmediatamente en Kakyuu con todo eso olvide que debería haber llegado la noche anterior, alguna explicación lógica debería de haber, así que le advertí a la cabeza de chorlito que NO quería ver su rostro nuevamente y me metí a la habitación, ya un poco mas tranquilo, busque mi teléfono, tenía varias llamadas de Andrew mi asistente, pero ninguna de ella, así que le telefonee pero no me respondió, volví a intentarlo pero la respuesta siguió siendo nula, así que le marque a Andrew.

- Señor lo siento, ella no abordó el avión, al parecer le llamaron de su trabajo y regreso a América.

Esas palabras me dejaron frío, ¿ni siquiera pudo llamarme? Era tan insignificante el momento ¿Cómo para que no se molestar a en llamarme?, estaba entre incrédulo y confundido, vi hacia el piso y estaba tirado el bolso de la cabeza de chorlito, todo lo que estaba pasando era como un mal sueño.

Dude en sí regresarle el bolso o no, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella regresara a su habitación como para que no se fijará en su bolso, yo estaba como flotando, todo los pensamientos me volaban en la cabeza, volví a mirar el bolso y decidí ir dejárselo y advertirle que no quería volverla a ver en mi vida, estaba yo tan molesto que quería llegar y gritarle que era su culpa que todo esto me había sucedido por su culpa.

Me salí echando fuego, toque en la puerta de la habitación pero note que estaba abierta, ¿acaso era común en ese hotel que las puertas se quedarán abiertas?, lentamente me asome y comencé a escuchar voces.

- Por favor preciosa en verdad creíste que entre tu y yo.. me causas ternura, solo somos amigos ¿no? amigos cariñosos, creí que lo habías entendido,

- Alan yo me largo, creo que tu y tu estúpida amiga tienen mucho de que hablar.

- No no hay nada de que hablar, ¿cierto Serena?

Me quede parado en la puerta observando la escena, la cabeza de Chorlito estaba hincada en el piso mientras un sujeto alto de cabello largo le recriminaba estupideces, otra tipa con pinta de ser una ramera salía del baño, me oculte en el armario de blancos, para que la chica que al parecer ya iba de salida no me viera, no podía creer lo que veía, a la pobre Cabeza de chorlito le iba peor que a mi.

- Serena vamos levántate si, no hagas tanto drama, los dos sabemos que alguien como tu no podría estar con alguien como yo, te estaba haciendo un favor, para que no vinieras sola.

- Sólo sal de aquí - le dijo Serena sin mirarlo

- ¿Perdón?

- Es mi premio, mi viaje, MI CUARTO.

- Está bien no te altares, tal vez es por que no has dormido, ¿donde estuviste eh?, aunque no lo creas me preocupe.

No pude oír más, tenía ganas de irle a partirle la cara a ese tipo, camine despacio hasta donde estaban, obviamente del primero que capte la atención fue de el, ella estaba de espaldas a mi, sumida en sollozos.

- Y tu... ¿quien te dejo pasar?

Deposite la bolsa de la cabeza de chorlito junto a ella, lo que hizo que mirara de reojo hacia donde yo estaba, su cara que rápidamente oculto estaba roja y llena de lágrimas, esa chica tan segura y a la vez tan frágil que había estado entre mis brazos esa noche estaba siendo tratada peor de lo que yo la había tratado en la mañana, me sentí basura en ese momento. Enfoque mi ira en ese sujeto que me miraba con aire de superioridad. Nunca antes alguien había tenido la desfachatez de mirarme así.

- Oh vaya, así que no eres tan mojigata como yo pensé Serena, encontraste a un estúpido que te diera lo que no conseguiste conmigo.

- Vamos levántate - la tome del brazo, para obligar a que se incorporara, ella me miró de reojo y creo que por primera vez le sonreí, le extendí mi mano, ella enseguida la tomó, en cuanto se puso de pie, el idiota la tomó del brazo.

- ¿A donde crees que vas, ya te divertiste no? ¿fue buena?, es extraño que conmigo se hiciera la difícil todo este tiempo pero con un perfecto extraño fuera tan sencillo...

La chica abrió los ojos como platos cuando oyó eso y yo sentí que me había aventado a la hoguera, no pude detenerme y estampe mi puño justo en su rostro, lo que hizo que cayera al piso como costal,.

- Más te vale largarte de aquí por que si te vuelvo a ver esta vez no será tu estúpido rostro lo que golpee, ¿comprendiste?

El sujeto no pudo reaccionar rápidamente o más bien no le di tiempo de reaccionar, tome a la chica del brazo, ella solo tomo su bolso del suelo pero jamás levantó la cabeza, de alguna forma me angustiaba verla tan sumisa.

Primero la lleve a la piscina, ese lugar tenía una atmósfera pacífica, justo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme y no pelear con el primero que se me pusiera enfrente. Ella estaba completamente ausente veía de su rostro salir lágrimas mientras veía al horizonte, no tenía más que expresión de dolor, ella se veía exactamente como yo me sentía por dentro, el silencio se comenzaba a sentir incómodo y de alguna forma si no hacía algo iba a terminar igual que ella, por lo que trate de remediar la tensión con un comentario estúpido.

- Si que tienes mal ojo para los hombres.

Después de que lo dije me arrepentí, ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente, entendí que no podía hablar de algo que no conocía pero mi orgullo nunca me a permitido retractarme de las cosas que digo, sentí el impulso de abrazarla pero sabía que si hacia eso tal vez ella continuaría llorando. por lo que trate de tranquilizarla.

- Está bien, todos cometemos errores, uno no siempre se fija en la persona que debe si no...

- El era muy amable conmigo, era el único en la oficina que me trataba.. bien, que me llamaba por mi nombre, nunca me pidió que le trajera nada, siempre se interesó por lo que tenia que decir, con el pensé que podría ser más y no tener que hacer cosas para agradarle. ..

- En ese caso deberías ser mas tu y menos lo que quiere la gente que seas...

Yo la miraba sorprendido, ella y yo éramos casi iguales, en circunstancias diferentes pero el contexto era el mismo, yo llevaba "saliendo" con Kakyuu unos años ya que era la única que no me veía como un trofeo, para la mayoría tenerme de amistad o de pareja era un negocio redondo, por lo que deje de acercarme a la gente, la chica se veía que tampoco es que tuviera mucha elección, con ese peinado y su actitud complaciente seguro era fácil aprovecharse de ella.

- Pero la gente no siempre es lo que uno ve, por desgracia... no puedes creer que todo lo que brilla es oro y tan valioso como para dejar tu vida de lado, estar dispuesto a dejar tus responsabilidades por esa persona y después te pones a pensar que durante todo este tiempo el único que ah sacrificado algo eres tu, y la otra persona vive su vida sin contemplarte en sus planes..

- ¿Lo dices por la chica del anillo?, ¿Ella no llego?... Perdón fui imprudente.

Ella había echo la pregunta mirándome y después de que se retractarme volvio a agachar la cabeza, entendí que había dejado expuestos algunos puntos de mi vida que me eh negado en callar, volví a arrepentirme de lo que había dicho, realmente no se por que lo había dicho, o si lo sabía pero no podía admitirlo, estaba herido, por primera vez, estaba a punto de dar un paso que años había postergado siempre por la carrera de Kakyuu, ella era importante en su ámbito y lo era en otro continente, no podía ser tan egoísta para quitarle eso, nos conocíamos desde hace más tiempo del que habíamos sido pareja, el afecto entre los dos creció a raíz de la costumbre, era la única mujer que me hacía ser... yo, o eso era lo que creía hasta ese momento, pero siempre estuvo primero su carrera, aunque existiera yo, ella sabia lo que significaba yo para familia y hasta cierto punto pensé que lo entendía ella sabía que una vez que regresara al país yo se lo propondría, lo habíamos acordado, pero siempre lo postergada, mis prioridades no eran las mismas que las de ella, estábamos caminando hacia distintas direcciones, me costaba creer que lo que sentíamos era débil a comparación de las responsabilidades que cargábamos, era más que obvio que era lo que ella había elegido, pero todo esto no tenia por que saberlo una extraña, alguien que Hasta ese momento yo creía que no volvería a ver, así que decidí que Cómo eso era lo más lógico, tenía que ayudarla, como lo sentí al principio cuando la vi en el piso, era el reflejo de como me sentía por dentro, y yo soy demasiado atractivo para verme así.

- Olvida todo, estas en un lugar muy lindo, tu misma lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?, no creo que pagaras algo tan costoso como para pasarte mortificada por alguien que en definitiva no vale ni un grano de arroz.

- Yo no lo pague... gane el viaje en mi trabajo.

- Pues con mas razón. así que olvidemos como empezamos y que te parece si hoy solo somos tú y yo.

- ¿Tu y yo? ¿Por que?...

- Digamos que tu te vez exactamente como me siento, y ya no pretendo sentirme así ¿y tu?

Ella me miró por primera vez a los ojos, aunque por poco tiempo, puede apreciar la desconfianza, era lógico, durante la mañana no me había comportado de la forma correcta, se lo recompensaría de alguna u otra forma,

No la deje regresar a su cuarto, seguramente no se desharía de ese oportunista sólo con un golpe en la cara, la lleve al centro comercial mas cercano, le pedí que comprar un traje de baño lindo y todo lo que necesitará, había muchas veces ido a esa playa por asuntos de negocios pero la única forma que conocía el mar era a través de la ventana del hotel, así que ese día dejaría de ser el CEO Chiba para solo ser Daríen.

Salió enfundada en un vestido de playa muy colorido, a juego con sus coletas, estaba acostumbrado siempre a tratar con gente más sobria, los colores que aparecía en mi firmamento empresarial siempre eran igual de sobrios que esas personas, estar a lado de ella extrañamente me había inyectado las ganas de ver el cielo más azul

Apague el celular y lo deje abandonado recepción del de hotel, necesitaba sólo un día para desconectarme de todo, fuimos a la playa, ella instantáneamente se inyectó de alegría, mientras yo estaba tirado sobre un camastro ella se acercó a unas personas que jugaban voleibol playero, enseguida fue por mi y después de unos minutos ya estábamos enfrascados en un partido, ella eh de decir es pésima, por alguna extrañan razón su cabeza tenía un imán con el balón, no podía dejar de reír cada que terminaba tendida en la arena, procure desviar todas las pelota que se dirigían a ella, después de un rato de risas los chicos se marcharon y ella se mostraba impaciente por acercarse al mar.

-Corre ve a nadar yo estoy muy cansado

- No... yo... no se nadar

- ¿Que dices? todos sabemos nadar cuando nos encontramos en una situación de peligro.

- Que. ..

No lo dude la tome por detrás con mis brazos sobre su a cintura y la metí al agua, la pobre se aferro a mi como gato, pero cuando sintió que sus pies seguían tomando el suelo, se soltó, aun así no me separe de ella, su vestido se había mojado al igual que mis pantalones, pero su cara no se comparaba con nada. La jale nuevamente a la playa y me quite la ropa mojada, aun había sol así que era cuestión de minutos para que se secará, ella hizo lo mismo, era muy menuda pero tenia una silueta perfecta, antes de que se pusiera la toalla al rededor de la cintura la tome de la mano y la volví a sumergir en el mar, parecíamos niños, creo que en mi vida adulta hasta ese momento no me había divertido tanto.

Regresamos al hotel y antes de dejarla en su cuarto primero me cerciore que no hubiera nadie, extrañamente no quería que eso terminará por lo que le pedí que cenáramos juntos, ella arqueo un poco las cejas pero aceptó inmediatamente... Le dije que le daba una hora, sabía yo que casi todas las mujeres tenían algo en común, el tiempo de arreglo.

Cuando fui a buscarla ella se sorprendió, yo vestía un traje negro y ella traía un sencillo vestido blanco con sandalias. se sonrojó inmediatamente y pido disculpas por no estar a mi altura, en ese momento me volvieron a dar ganas de golpear algo, ella siempre se culpaba de todo, en la playa cada que la pelota la golpeaba se disculpaba, se estaba volviendo molesto.

Así que no le dije nada y la lleve a una boutique que me recomendó un chico en la recepción, tome la decisión de que necesitaba un cambio en su vestimenta, cosa que a ella le sorprendió, confieso que a veces suelo ser un poco manipulador, y hasta cierta forma emberrinchado si la gente no termina por hacer lo que quiero, pero obviamente el cambio no iba a ser tan fácil de aceptar como yo creí.

- Por qué me traes aquí

- Por qué creo que puedes verte mejor.

- Si te avergüenza en salir con alguien como yo, no tienes que molestarte ya hiciste bastante por mi está tarde, así que ahórrate tu dinero.

- Espera ¿a donde vas?

- Creo que... te confundirse de persona, yo no puedo ni quiero aparentar lo que no soy.

- Tal vez lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta que tu eres esto y puedes ser mejor, no te estoy pidiendo que cambies eternamente,

- Tu me dijiste que debería de ser más yo y no lo que los demás quieran..

- Yo no quiero que seas como yo quiero, solo es ropa y unos zapatos no van a cambiar lo que tu realmente eres, lo único que van a hacer te veas un poco mejor, tal vez asi valores un poco mas tu apariencia cuando logres eso en ti misma veras que las personas también lo valoraran, ademas solo es por un día, deja que alguien más haga algo por ti que tal vez tu no te atrevas ha hacer por ti misma, ¿si?

Ella me miró con desagrado, sabía que de cierta forma tenía razón, yo quería que ella se sintiera segura en todos los aspectos, quería demostrarle que nadie puede pasar sobre ti si valoras en ti lo que otros ven, a veces un par de buenos trajes a la medida de cierta forma te lo demuestran.

Así que espere sentado en la recepción de la boutique, tardo aproximadamente una hora, no creía que ella requiriera tanto tiempo pero espere, después salió una chica muy sonriente mirando hacia atrás de mi, no sabia que veía y la verdad lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

Ella estaba enfundada en un vestido largo color plata, con los hombros descubiertos y el cabello sin esos dos chongos a los lados pero recogido, no tenía demasiado maquillaje pero su sonrosado rosto brillaba con luz propia. No pude evitar quedarme estático frente a ella, era como ver un cuadro, cuando te gusta mucho y simplemente no sabes la razón, pero su voz me despertó del trance.

- Creo que tenias razón, ahora me veo como me siento.

No pude más que sonreír y firmar la factura sin ni siquiera verla, su sonrisa no tenía precio. Había pensado en un lindo restaurante, pero sin duda el vestido y su seguridad recién adquirida requerían más admiración, tenía la necesidad de hacerla sentir cenicienta sólo por ese día, aunque yo no fuera el príncipe azul que ella esperaba,

Casualmente en el hotel donde nos hospedábamos a parte de tener una vista excelente al océano tenía un casino, después de cenar pensé que ese seria el lugar optimo donde lucir la seguridad adquirida, ganar unos cientos, tomar algo y poder estar con ella mas tiempo, en cuanto entramos como era de esperarse las miradas fueron directo hacia ella, después de verla casi toda la tarde, debo reconocer que tiene algo que atrae, y más enfundada en un Versace, sabía a donde tenía que ir, el Black Jack siempre a sido lo mio, la abuela desde pequeño se había encargado de entrenarme muy bien, así que no era de extrañar que el siempre ganar no solo era una costumbre, también era diversión.

Ubique la mesa pero note que ella se ponía tiesa, la llevaba sujeta del brazo y no pudo moverse más, la mire de reojo y note que volvía a bajar la mirada por lo que entendí que algo no andaba bien.

- Alan ella no es tu... amiga.

Voltee a ver a ver a las personas que integraban la mesa, el idiota con el que Cabeza de Chorlito habia echo el viaje estaba sentado con la ramera en frente de nosotros, por supuesto su atencion estaba completamente puesta en ella.

- No ella no es... no puede ser

Escucha que murmuraba, sin ni siquiera mirarme, no pude evitar reírme de el, traía puesta un vendaje en la nariz que bien hacia juego con los pómulos morados. Así que no me contuve y solté una carcajada, cosa que por supuesto consiguió mi objetivo, llamar su atención.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?

- No, mejor vayámonos - la cabeza de chorlito tiraba de mi brazo como un perrito cuando no quiere dar un paso mas pero yo no era de las personas que se alejaba del peligro, jamas.

- ¿Por qué?, si acabamos de llegar, no tienes que preocuparte te prometo no tirar más sangre, traigo un traje que no pretendo ensuciar

Eso último se lo dije casi al oído., mientras notaba como el tipo se retorcía en su asiento. En ese momento sabía lo que tenia que hacer, nunca eh sido una persona de venganzas, yo lo llamo lecciones y el más que nadie necesitaba una.

Tomamos asiento, ella en verdad estaba incómoda así que pedí un par de bebidas y algunos snaks, Comencé perdiendo y así seguí por un rato, la gente se aburría y se iba, yo seguía perdiendo y lo seguí haciendo hasta que quedamos sólo el y yo, le indique al dealer (repartidor) que no permitiera que nadie más entrará, conseguí lo quería, mantenerlo seguro de que no podía perder, que yo era un incompetente, pero extrañamente eso me hacia sentir muy bien, mande a pedir más fichas, mi acompañante abrió los ojos como platos y me sacudió la mano para llamar mi atención, yo tenía bien puesta la mira en aquel sujeto que revoloteaba como pavor real.

- Creo que ya perdiste demasiado, el no vale la pena, por que mejor nos vamos.

- Pero si no estoy perdiendo, no te das cuenta.

Le tome la mano y se la bese, lo que obviamente causó la ira de mi contrincante y el sonrojó de ella.

Continúe un par de juegos más, ya lo tenia donde quería, tenía una cantidad inmensa, el y su "amiga" estaban extasiados, pero la codicia es un mal que siempre traiciona, anuncie que ese sería mi último juego, por lo que cause alivio a mi acompañante y una sonora carcajada en mis contrincantes.

- Al parecer a ti te gusta perder.

- Al parecer no

Reí muy fuerte lo que logró captar la atención de la gente al rededor, aun más cuando veían la cantidad que se encontraba en la mesa, comenzaron a reunirse al rededor. La mujer que estaba con el sujeto se levantó y note qué traía un collar bastante llamativo y oí un quejido de mi acompañante.

- Sucede algo

- Eso ... eso es... es mio.-

Enfoque la joya y la mujer se intimidó, encima de farsante era una ladrona. Pedí permiso para salir al sanitario antes de continuar, le confíe mis cartas a la cabeza de chorlito y seguí a la ladrona hasta el sanitario, mi enojo se reflejo en a forma que la jale del brazo

- Así que aparte de fácil eres de manos ágiles

- No te permit...

- Cuando regreses dejarás ese collar en la mesa para ápostar de lo contrario te denunciare.

- ¿Denunciarme?.

- Seguramente no es la primera cosa que robas ¿cierto?...

La mujer se puso tensa y me miró directamente a los ojos, lo había dicho sin pensarlo pero era obvio que sabía que no mentía y que le había dado en el a que se metiera al sanitario y cuando salió me extendió la mano y me soltó el collar.

- Es una baratija que ni siquiera vale una apuesta.

Espere a que regresara para después hacer acto de aparición y continuar con el espectáculo.

Comencé con una apuesta grande y cada que yo ponía más fichas mi contrincante se pavoneaba y hacia lo propio, hasta que la cantidad se volvió tan grande que las exclamaciones a nuestro alrededor no se hicieron esperar, sabía lo que tenia, tenía en la mente cada carta que había salido, comencé a reír para mis adentros. La cabeza de chorlito comenzaba a morderse las uñas y no dejaba de ver la mesa, por alguna extraña razón me dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien que no había que preocuparse pero no podía mostrarme débil contra el rival por lo que no lo hice. continúe hasta que casi llego el momento de la verdad, tenía aún la mitad de mi capital, y el un poco menos así que, me puse lo más serio que pude, claro eso acrecentó su confianza como era de esperarse y lo apostó todo, no pude mostrar mi felicidad de otra forma que haciendo que aquello fuera la lección que yo quería.

Tome una ficha, y se la mostré a la Cabeza de chorlito, ella la tomó y la beso muchas veces, no pude evitar reírme, tome la ficha y la separe del resto, saque el collar y se lo puse encima, ella me miró sorprendida, eh hice mi siguiente movimiento, aposté el resto de mi capital, ella dio un pequeño grito, mis contrincantes me miraban sorprendidos, la gente murmuraba al rededor.

- Muestren sus cartas

Por supuesto el idiota tenía una partida alta y una sonrisa muy grande, pero la abuela nunca faltaba cuando me decía que la perseverancia no sólo hacia al ganador, si no la inteligencia.

- Es el turno del caballero de la derecha

La cabeza de chorlito tenía la mirada puesta en mi cara, le hice una mueca de de disgusto, por que ella se veía preocupada, lo que hizo que la respiración se le acelerará aún más.

Mostré mis cartas una a una, sin dejar de mirarlo, pasaba de una cara de seguridad a sorpresa, preocupación y...

- El caballero de la derecha gana.

- ¿Que? no, no puede ser... pero si, si perdió toda la noche, no puede ganar ahora, siguiente juego.

- Cómo dije, este era mi ultimo juego.

- Estas loco, éxito la revancha, solo me distraje

- Pues creo que llevas siendo distraído mucho tiempo, me refiero a que no te percatase de que debías ser mas paciente, paciencia es una virtud de la cual no muchos gozan, hay que saber esperar, lo mejor siempre aparece al ultimo.

Mire a la cabeza de chorlito que inmediatamente bajo la cabeza, odiaba que hiciera eso, me acerque a ella y le tome la barbilla para levantarle el rostro

- Hay que irnos, pero de favor no vuelvas a bajar la cabeza, mas que cuando sientas que tropiezas, aunque yo iré tras de ti - Estuve a punto de besarle, nuestra caras estaban demasiado cerca y sentía su respiración acelerada.

- Ustedes dos me engañaron, es especial tu pequeña zorr...

Ese tipo estaba punto de sacarme de mis casillas, la había tomado fuerte del brazo y cuando estaba por propinarle otro golpe que emparejara el que ya traía, dos tipos de seguridad le habían caído encima, logrando que soltará a la chica que inmediatamente me abrazo.

Después de ese penoso incidente ella se relajo, salimos a cenar, me contó que trabajaba en un bufete de abogados, que vivía con una amiga y que su padre había llevado mal la empresa de químicos por eso se vio en la necesidad de venderla, no le comente nada al respecto, pero yo no tenia planes de volverla echar a andar, mi abuela había insistido que debía comprar esa empresa para poder generar más empleos, aunque los socios había considerado más pertinente cerrarla y utilizar los almacenes de bodegas o de cuartos de máquinas, no podía decirle eso, así que le cambie el tema, ya vería cómo podría lograr que por lo menos su familia no se quedará sin sustento.

Llegada la noche pase a dejarla al hotel, mi vuelo de regreso salía esa misma noche, la magia para ambos estaba llegando a su fin, tenía que volver a la realidad.

- Gracias por todo, hoy me divertí mucho

- Que bueno, yo también la pase bien, ten esto es tuyo - Le entregue el camafeo que le había robado la chica.

- ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste?

- Es que soy atractivo, por cierto llevo todo el día contigo y no se mi siquiera tu nombre

- Ah cierto, soy Serena Tsukino, es algo común.

- ¿Común dices? Yo nunca lo había oído

- Pues en mi provincia creo que es muy común ya que hay 3 Serenas en el despacho donde trabajo.

- Vaya pues un gusto Serena gracias por la compañía, yo soy Daríen Chiba, y bueno lo que paso antes... espero ...lo... lo olvidarás.

- ¿Que paso antes?,¿lo del gato?

- Si lo del gato... espero no tengas que volver a lídear con personas como...

- ¿Cómo Alan? No, creo que ya entendí. Toma

- ¿Que? por que me das el collar a mi

- Mi prima Reí me lo dio, me dijo "con esto recuerda que siempre hay alguien que te va a cuidar", mira si lo abres, es una luna que gira al rededor de una estrella, la luna siempre te cuida, y tu eres alguien muy bueno, esa chica tiene que ser muy tonta para no saberlo.

- Entonces toma- le deposite en su mano la ficha que tantas veces había besado en el casino - para que no olvides que tu eres mas importante que cualquier objeto, tienes que aprender a buscar a las personas sobre de ti, no en el suelo, no dejes que nadie vuelva hacer que agaché a la cabeza ¿ok?

- Bueno creo que esto es lo ultimo

- Si, creo que no nos volveremos a ver cierto

- Cierto

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me mostró una gran sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón no quería irme, pero la magia debía terminar, tenía asuntos por arreglar, como que por lo pronto no abría una boda, ni ningún próximo heredero, la abuela tendría que aceptar que era incapaz de poder llevar esa responsabilidad que se pasaba de hijo a hijo, no esté año, aunque toda la familia estaba en contra de que a mi edad aún no pudiera contraer una responsabilidad así, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que alguien tan irresponsable siguiera manejando los negocios de la familia, así que tendría que buscar un mejor método para convencerlos de que yo era su única opción. La mire por última vez por el retrovisor y me aleje.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, TENGO VARIOS ESCRITOS, ESTA HISTORIA PINTA PARA SER MUY LARGA, ASI QUE ESPERO NO ME ODIEN, PROMETO PUBLICAR SEGUIDO. ESO TRATARE, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AAAAAAAAAAADIOS.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 TIEMPO

_El tiempo es el único capaz de entender y ayudar a un gran amor…. ANONIMO_

- Puedes continuar tu relato Serena

…...- Pasaron como 3 meses desde el viaje, tenía mucho trabajo y no me percate de lo que pasaba. Pero así es como sucedió.

Estaba yo en la oficina, después del viaje, Alan se volvió la persona que realmente era, al parecer después de todo no lo conocía lo suficiente, aunque yo tampoco fui la misma, Molly me dijo que esas vacaciones me había sentado de maravilla, inclusive me veía más linda, empecé a hacer más mi trabajo y menos el de los demás, las cosas empezaron a mejorar. Hasta que un día... por la mañana..

- Serena, tengo un problema

- Que sucede Molly no me asustes.

- Cómo te lo digo, necesito ir a una farmacia urgentemente por toallas a sanitaria, me choca no ser tan exacta como tu.

- No te preocupes creo que por aquí tengo...

Saque la caja que había comprado para el viaje, desde el viaje no la había vuelto abrir, estaba completamente llena, ¿eso no podía ser? ya habían pasado 3 meses de eso. Molly me sacó de mI concentración, le di una y abrí el calendario que tenía frente a mi computadora, siempre marcaba con conejitos las fechas que me sucedía, eso que solo le ocurre a las chicas, pero en efecto el mes del viaje y el siguiente y el siguiente no tenían ninguna marca, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, no me habia vuelto a acordar de "aquella" noche.. en realidad quise pensar que no había sucedido nada,, pero de que había sucedido, creo que estaba a punto de salir de la duda, pero me negaba a creer que… solo había sido una sola vez, yo... no lo había hecho con nadie más en toda mi vida, no me podía estar pasando eso, el resto de la tarde no pude concentrarme, salí lo más pronto que pude del trabajo y corrí a casa, lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue pesarme, no tenía más que un kilo de más, se lo achaque a que durante mis vacaciones había comido demasiado, lo dude unos minutos pero antes de acudir a Amy, salí a comprar una prueba de... embarazo, nunca había utilizado ninguna de esas cosas por los nervios rompí el empaque y la prueba salió volando, la busque por todos lados pero no la encontré, era una locura, no podía decirle a Amy a nadie le había contado lo de esa noche, ni siquiera había podido enfrentar a mi hermano, después de que me viera en esas condiciones en el hotel, ademas tampoco entendia el por que el y el abuelo Hino estaban ahí es noche amenazando a Darien, y aunque parezca increíble, ni siquiera intenté indagar.

Trate de tranquilizarme, ya era viernes, necesitaba tomar aire puro, así que no lo pensé y me fui con mi madre. Sabía que si esto resultaba cierto, mi mamá me mataría, sin duda alguna, pero me sentía con ganas de recibir apapachos, le dije a Amy que me iría todo el fin, algo que le pareció sumamente extraño ya que llevaba meses sin ir a la isla donde reside mi familia, pero no le di más explicaciones sólo me fui.

Llegue sin avisar y no había hablado desde lo del viaje así que no fui muy bien recibida que digamos. Por lo menos no por mi mamá, porque mi hermana, mi prima, y Lita quien trabajaba para el restaurante de mama, estaban completamente contentas. Al parecer los problemas con la fábrica seguían, el abuelo Hino la habia vendido a la empresa Chiba con la esperanza de que siguiera funcionando pero la familia de Daríen había decidido cerrarla por lo que mucha gente se había quedado sin empleo, incluyendo el abuelo y toda mi familia, me sentía mal por ser tan desconsiderada y no haber tenido ni siquiera la cortesía de haber preguntado antes que sucedía, mi hermano no se encontraba, ni el abuelo, aunque no pregunté la razón, sentí un alivio al no verlos ahí, porque con ellos tal vez no hubiera podido ser tan hipócrita. Mire la casa con el restaurante al fondo, me entró un extraño escalofrío sabía que a lo que más le temía en el mundo siempre ha sido decepcionar a mi madre y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- Niña desconsiderada por que no dijiste que vendrías, ¿te sucedió algo, te corrieron?

- No para nada, ¿que, necesito una razón para venir?

- Es que tu nunca vienes hermana, simplemente por que si

- ¡MINA!, tenía ganas de verlos, de comer los guisados de Lita, de respirar aires más puros por lo menos un fin de semana.

Nadie quedó satisfecho con mi explicación, la verdad es que no quería enfrentar esto sola, sabía que si salía positivo Amy me haría mil exámenes, quería estar tranquila por una vez antes de que se desatara todo, quería convivir con mi familia antes de perderla, mi madre no me lo perdonaría.

Me sentía cansada por el viaje, aunque no demore mucho en llegar, aun así me sentía agotada, Lita preparó cosas deliciosas, mi amiga sabía que mi debilidad siempre ha sido la comida. Así que comí hasta reventar, Reí me platico todos los pormenores de su embarazo, aunque todos resaltanban que su mal genio había incrementado, También decían que sería Niña ya que casi todos los antojos y las náuseas las sentía el, me puse a pensar que de ser cierto tal vez yo también esperaba una niña, no habia sentido ningún síntoma sólo esperaba que él tampoco, después de la comida y de estar un rato con ellas, no podía postergar lo más, le pedí a Mina que me acompañará, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y ella y yo siempre hemos sido las mejores amigas, así que si alguien tenía que enterarse primero sería ella.

- ¿Que hiciste ¡QUÉ!?

- Te juro que no se como sucedió, de hecho de esa noche, recuerdo muy poco.

- ¡SERENA COMO SE TE PUEDEN OLVIDAR ESAS COSAS!

- No grites por favor, yo se que es estúpido pero si me preguntas realmente no se como paso, me sentía demasiado drogada, ni siquiera borracha, si no drogada.

- ¡Ah! Bueno eso lo explica todo…. y ya te vio Amy

- Me dio demasiada pena contarle esto a ella, ella es tan... correcta

- Entonces, ¿que hacemos?

- Primero comprobar de la forma más práctica que podemos.

Me puse unos lentes oscuros y ella una gorra, en la localidad todos nos conocían, así que nos fuimos un poco más lejos hasta dar con una farmacia y poder comprar ma prueba. Regresamos a la casa, y mientras Mina distraía a todos yo me metí al baño, juro que ese día recé hasta las oraciones que menos me sabía, para que no saliera positiva, compramos dos por mi experiencia de la vez anterior, además Mina me había recomendado que hiciera las dos, con Rai había fallado la primera vez. Pero no conmigo, conmigo no fallo ninguna, las dos salieron POSITIVAS estaba más embarazada que nunca. Rompí la evidencia y cuando me disponía a sacarla apareció Sammy

- Serena que haces aquí

- Yo yo... vine de visita.

El inmediatamente me abrazo, no entendi de momento por que lo hizo, pero también lo abrace, me daba mucho gusto verlo, él nunca había sido así de afectuoso conmigo, algo no me cuadraba...

- ¿Vas a sacar la basura?, pero si estas de visita, dame eso yo lo sacaré por ti.

- No no yo lo tiro. yo lo saco,

- Estás loca tu ni sabes donde están los contenedores dame eso.

- Esta bien yo puedo hacerlo.

Empezamos a forcejear y a pelearnos como cuando éramos niños, de pronto la bolsa se rompió y las cajas y las pruebas salieron volando, me tire al piso rápidamente y Sam lo hizo más despacio pero cuando encontró un pedazo de la prueba me miró con sorpresa, yo lo vi de reojo pero seguí levantando todo, de pronto oímos voces, era mi madre y Mina que ya estaban al pie de la escalera, Sammy rápidamente comenzó a recoger todo, cuando mamá llegó ya habíamos recogido lo importante o eso creíamos.

- Que demonios creen que hacen, miren nada mas, papeles por todos lados, por que no maduran.

- Lo sentimos mamá, es que... iba a tirar la basura y se rompió la bolsa cierto Sam. - pero el estaba estático mirando a los pies de mi madre, comencé a sudar frío, justo enfrente estaba un pedazo de caja donde claramente estaban las letras PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO más grandes que una hormiga. En dos segundos mi madre ya la había visto.

- Miren que desastre, no puedo creer que... y esto..., ¿que es esto?.

Obviamente primero miró a Mina que desvío la mirada y puso cara de molestia, para luego taladrarme a mi con mirada de asombro y yo... yo comencé a llorar.

- Serena Tsukino, MIRAME Y DIME ¿QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTO EN LA BASURA DE MI CASA?, DONDE ESTÁ LODEMÁSS.

Miro a Sammy que tenía la bolsa detrás suyo tratando de ocultarlo, enseguida mi madre comenzó a golpearlo y logró quitarle la bolsa que inmediatamente vacío, lo que era un secreto ya no pudo ocultarse más. Tanto mi madre como mis hermanos gritaron al unísono.

-¡NO!

Si, estaba más que embarazada, y la noticia se regó como pólvora en dos segundos, todos bajamos al restaurante, Mina me abrazaba mientras que mi mama me daba un discurso digno de un predicador, Sammy estaba como ido, Lita sólo miraba al piso y Reí lloraba y lloraba mientras Nicolás la abrazaba, el único que faltaba era el abuelo, pero no tardaría en enterarse.

- Serena Tsukino, en este momento quiero que me traigas al desgraciado responsable de esto, por que tu no vas a cargar sola con esto, el se tiene que hacer responsable, dime que por lo menos es alguien que tiene en que caerse muerto.

De pronto comenzamos a oírse voces afuera del restaurante, yo escondí la cara en los brazos de mi hermana,.

- Sabría que usted vendría y arreglaría todo.

- Señor Hino...

- llameme abuelo Hino, jaja aquí todos me llama. Así.

- Pues verá Abuelo Hino, olvidare el penoso incidente que sucedió hace unos meses, solo si me entrega esas fotos y yo me encargaré de que la gente que necesita empleo lo consiga.

- Está bien, deje voy a buscarlas pero por que no entra y come un delicioso platillo, este es el mejor restaurante del lugar.

- No Muchas gracias.

- Por favor por favor insisto, ¡Sammy!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta el abuelo Hino entró rápidamente presentando a sus invitados y sentí que el corazón se me detenía.

- Ikuko tenemos invitados importantes, tu niña... Lita prepara lo mejor que sepas, el CEO Daríen Chiba está aquí.

- Buenas tardes, perdón por las molestias, perdón estamos interrumpiendo ¿cierto? Andrew será mejor que nos..

En dos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron, después de 3 meses nuevamente nos veíamos y no podía ser peor momento. El se puso estático pero reaccionó y estaba a punto de salir cuando Sammy lo detuvo.

- Perdón pero no se puede ir.

- Yo volveré cuando sea oportuno

- Este es el momento más oportuno,

- Mira chico ya le dije al abuelo que resolveré lo de la empresa...

- Mamá, querias saber quien es el responsable ¿no? Pues es el.

Todos voltearon a ver a Darien y yo no podía creer que Sammy hubiera hecho eso., Darien miraba a todos desconcertado, mi mama en dos segundos estaba sobre él golpeándolo y maldiciendolo, me levanté rápidamente tratando de detenerla, el pobre miraba a todos con cara de pánico, tenía que hacer algo.

- Usted es un desvergonzado, como se atrevió, su maldita empresa... puede hacer lo que sea con ella, pero por que por que deshonrarnos así, usted no tiene escrúpulos.

- Señora señora, yo... yo me haré cargo se lo aseguro

- ¿oh! ¿Ahora te sale la razón?, Claro que te harás cargo.

- (Mina) Mamá ya deja de golpearlo

- Es que esto es algo... primero deja a todos sin empleo, y luego deja embar...

- ¡MAMÁ!

Mina y yo gritamos al unísono, mi hermana sabía que él no sabía nada al respecto, le había contado que no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez, tenía que conseguir decirle la verdad a Darien aunque hasta hace unos momentos aún dudaba de estar embarazada. Mi hermano logró que mi mama se alejara de Daríen y se la llevó a la cocina mientras todo era confusión, yo no podía verlo, me moria de la pena con todo lo que había pasado. Así que corrí a la cocina junto con Mina.

- ¿Porque Serena, porque con el?. hay tantos muchachos y te tuviste que meter con él, ¿fue por la fábrica? ¿ah? ¿DIME?

- Mamá no le pegues déjala que se explique - Mina la detenía mientras mi madre me pegaba con una mano y sollozaba.

Mina trato de defenderme, pero que podía explicarle, que ni siquiera sabía quién era en el momento que paso, que ni siquiera me acuerdo cómo pasó, trate de explicárselo lo más calladamente posible, aunque se lo dijera en guaraní, mi mama tendrá la misma reacción.

- ¿QUÉ?, ¡¿Te acostarse con él sin saber?!, Que explicación es esa SERENA TSUKIRA.

- Mamá esa noche tomamos mucho, se que fue mi culpa pero, nosabíaa que pasaría.

- (Sammy) ¿Tomaron?, ¿tu tomaste de la botella de vino tinto de el?

- ¿si..?.

- (Mina) ¿Y tu como es sabes que era vino tinto?

Mis hermanos se miraban entre ellos pero yo no entendía, mi mamá se levantó tambaleante, era obvio que no se sentía bien, pero aún tenía fuerzas para seguirnos reclamando.

- Pues no se que demonios allá tomado, el caso es que ya esta y ese hombre tiene que responder por sus irresponsabilidades así que ahora mismo le voy a decir que..

- No mamá déjame que sea yo la que se lo diga ¿si?.

- Pero hoy Serena, hoy, no lo dejaré pasar mas tiempo.

- (Sammy) Yo yo voy por el.

Mi madre me miraba enardecida, creo que no la había visto tan eufórica más que en una ocasión en la que se me había ocurrido irme de pinta en la escuela y para mi mala suerte una vecina me había visto, desde hay me hizo prometerle que nunca le ocultaría nada, por eso la razón de que antes de poder enfrentar esto sola, tenía que verla a ella, aunque jamás creí que las cosas se dieran así. Daríen cruzó la puerta casi en pausa, lo mire directamente a los ojos como la última vez y como la última vez el... sonrió.

- Pues bien... hablen, quiero oírte que le digas Serena.

- (Mina) mamá no crees que deberíamos dejarlos solos.

- NO… cuando se quedan solos hacen tontería y media, yo quiero que se lo diga enfrente de mi.

- (Darien) ¿Decirme?

El me miró de forma interrogante, mientras yo buscaba ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza. Comencé a sudar como si estuviera en un sauna, no encontraba palabras, de la forma en que se lo dijera, causaría el mismo efecto, solté la primera palabra y su sonrisa me hizo sentirme tremendamente culpable, temía que para estás fechas seguramente el ya habría arreglado todo con la mujer del anillo y esto... no sabía de qué forma le complicaría la vida.

- Hola... Amm, se que dijimos ciertas cosas la última vez.

- Yo.. no sabía que estarías aquí.

- Si bueno... pero estamos aquí lo dos y... y... y algo pasa.

- Con tu familia, en verdad trataré arreglar todo con la fábrica, les prometo que...

- No, no es la fábrica.

- (Sammy) Ppero también es lo de la fábrica

- (Mina) Samuel no te metas.

- lo que sucede es que... pues yo...

No podía, no me salían las palabras, quería pedirle disculpas de todas las formas posibles, quería decirle que él no tenía que preocuparse de eso, que yo lo resolvería, pero simplemente no podía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en mis mejillas mi madre comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que en un impulso se levantó y ella hizo lo que yo no pude.

- Ella esta embarazada y usted es el padre.

Daríen ni siquiera la veía a ella de hecho tenía la mirada puesta en mi, yo no pude soportar mas y me solté a

llorar como magdalena y el…. él simplemente... se desmayo.

Todos corrieron a auxiliarlo incluyendo mi madre, lo llevaron al interior de la casa y me quede a su lado. no sin antes pedirle a todos que se retirarán, mi mamá fue la que puso más resistencia pero al final aceptó.

Lo mire un rato en lo que reaccionó, la verdad es que ya no recordaba del todo su rostro, sonreí inconscientemente de pensar que por lo menos el bebé que llevaba dentro sería guapo, después volví a la realidad, la situación era complicada, no quería tener que traer al mundo a una personita sólo por un error, era injusto por donde lo viera, encima él tenía a alguien, yo siempre había imaginado que cuando tuviera una familia al fin sería con alguien que yo amara tanto que hasta doliera, pero no que doliera asi, y ahora lo veía y esa persona me causaba algo, después de aquella noche y todo lo que había sucedido no me era del todo indiferente.

Tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, ya habían mandado a traer al doctor, aunque al parecer andaba de consulta, su asistente tocaba la puerta cada 5 min, se veía sumamente preocupado, entiendi que esto no sólo le arruinaría la existencia a él, tenía una gran empresa y su imagen se vería seriamente dañada, le pregunté Andrew si el ¿CEO Chiba vivía con sus padres?, me señaló que no, que vivía con su abuela pero que no sabía de que modo darle la noticia ya que ella no se encontraba muy bien en este momento, lo tranquilice antes de que volviera a salir, era obvio lo que tenia que hacer, justo en ese momento lo decidí, ese bebé iba a sufrir demasiado si nacía.

Después de casi una hora Daríen por fin reaccionó, se encontraba desorientado, obviamente por la impresión y otra parte por el golpe que se había llevado al caer. Lesonreíi en cuanto me localizo con la mirada mientras se iba incorporando lentamente, le acerque un vaso de agua pero no lo tomo.

- ¿Donde estoy?

- ¡Ah!... es mi cuarto, bueno es casa de mi mama pero este era mi habitación antes de mudarme.

- Es muy... pintoresco, te gustan mucho los conejos, por lo que veo.

- Si.. ese era mi apodo de niña, aunque mis hermanos me siguen diciendo así.

Seguía mirando en todas direcciones, me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, esperaba que por el golpe o la impresión no le hubiera yo causado algún daño mental, y perdiera la memoria, lo que menos quería era que tener que volver le a repetir la noticia que lo tenía así.

- ¿La de la foto eres tu?

- ¿Qué? ¡ah! si, soy yo cuando era muy pequeña

- Veo que llevas mucho con ese look.

- ¿Las coletas? si... me siento extraña sin ellas.

- Pero ahora que sea mamá no creo que ese look vaya contigo.

Me quede fría, lo había soltado con tanta naturalidad como si hablara del clima, me empezó a temblar un poco el cuerpo, tendría dudas de si en realidad él era el padre? Claro que las tendría, llevábamos casi 3 meses sin saber el uno del otro.

- Perdón por lo que sucedió, no era la forma que me hubiera gustado decírtelo.

- ¿Y realmente pensabas decírmelo?

- ¿Qué?

- Hasta donde recuerdo ya pasaron 3 meses. ..

- yo...yo...recientemente me entere, estaba muy... ocupada... no me había percatado, yo se que tienes dudas acerca de si es tuyo.

- tal vez no recuerde "Muchas" cosas pero de algo si me acuerdo... tu... nunca habías tenido relaciones. ¿o si?

La cara se me caía de vergüenza. ¿Era tan obvio? No quise indagar más, el noto que lo que había dicho me había incómoda do lo suficiente, ambos nos quedamos callados, él se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, yo de momentos lo miraba, tenía su mirada algo perdida pero al parecer es porque estaba pensando que hacer sin duda, era un hombre de negocios, el siempre lo tenía todo controlado, era lógico que esto también lo quisiera controlar, pero yo más que nadie debía decidir, creo que era la primera de muchas decisiones que a partir de ese momento tomaría.

- No debes preocuparte, al bebé y a ti no les faltara nada yo me are cargo...

- No, no debes preocuparte, por que no pasará.

- ¿Qué?

- Está misma semana iré a una clínica e interrumpiera el embarazo, perdón pero es obvio que no estamos preparados para esto, para ti sería la ruina y aunque para mi sólo significa aumento de peso...

- Se que tienes una vida muy brillante por recorrer Serena, no te menosprecien, y si esa es tu decisión yo la apoyaré.

- Sólo de favor no le mencionaremos nada a mi familia ¿si?

- Está bien, creo que mi abuela tampoco deberá de enterarse,.. por nada del mundo.

En ese momento quedó pactado como un acuerdo entre los dos, mi mamá nos dio un fuerte sermón después de eso, miraba a Darien y solo permanecía con la mirada perdida, mi mamá quería que él se hiciera cargo de todo y que no sólo fuera el padre.

- (Mina) Madre los matrimonios sin amor no funcionan

- No me importa, para él es muy fácil arreglarlo todo con dinero, pero sabes lo que va a ser para tu hermana, la deshonra, el puede fingir que no se conocen y que nada pasó, pero ella, ella va a traer el error ahí visible.

- (Mina y Sammy) ¡MAMA!

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que le he ocasionado a su familia, y aunque como usted lo llama yo solo puedo darles dinero, no me quedaré tampoco con los brazos cruzados. ¿Andrew?.

Su secretario corrió hacia él, sacó algo de la bolsa que traía y se lo entregó, era una chequera, el garabateó algo y se lo entregó a mi madre. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, no lo respondió pero al parecer era alguien importante.

- Así se deshace rápidamente de nosotros

- Eso es para los estudios que ella necesite, vitaminas o lo que sea necesario, Andrew le hará una cita en la clínica y de favor lleve lea mañana, respecto a la fábrica otro día vendré con más calma.

Mi madre no refuto y se encerró en la cocina, Daríen y Andrew salieron rápidamente no sin que antes Daríen me brindará una sonrisa y me guiñera el ojo justo como la última vez que nos habíamos visto, no se por que ahora me causaba más escalofríos que la primera vez. Se acercó a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro.

- Todo estará bien.

¿COMO VA LA HISTORIA? ¿LES ESTA GUSTANDO? EN PRINCIPIO QUERÍA QUE FUERA COMEDIA, PERO DESPUÉS DECIDÍ QUE ERA MOMENTO DE CONTAR UN DRAMOOOON, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN HASTA EL FINAL, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL KDRAMA Y TDRAMA FATED TO LOVE YOU**

**CAPITULO 4 DECISIÓN**

_"Estas entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener…. MARILYN MONROE"_

* * *

><p>Antes de que Serena me soltará la noticia de lo del bebé mi vida no había sido muy fácil, después de regresar del viaje no supe de Kakyuu por un tiempo, hasta que un día decidió nuevamente aparecer, recibí una llamada de ella aunque eligió el peor momento, la familia había convocado a una reunión, la abuela hace más de 3 años me había cedido el cargo de la empresa y las cosas no marchaban del todo bien, encima era casi reglamentario que existiera un heredero, mi padre, mi abuelo, bisabuelo, tatarabuelo y demás antecesores a mi edad ya tenían hasta dos herederos, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y yo no podía ni conseguir un resfriado, después de la desaparición de Kakyuu y los posteriores acontecimientos me sentía con menos ganas de formar una familia,<p>

La abuela me había de plazo para conseguir que Kakyuu por lo menos se casara conmigo hasta fin de año, pero la Junta de Consejo, que la mayoría de ellos eran mis tios que ambicionaban mi puesto, no querían esperar, varios de ellos propusieron a sus consanguíneos para sucederme en el plazo de un año, pero la abuela se sacaría un haz de la manga.

- Esa gente solo quiere el dinero, ¿sabes de que me enteré?, que uno de ellos inclusive quiere fraccionar la empresa y venderla a los extranjeros, eso no sucederá mientras yo viva.

- Abuela debes tranquilizarte tu presión no anda bien, y si sigues así me vas a dar un susto, y que voy a hacer yo sin ti.

- Pues ni conmigo haz echo nada Daríen Chiba, ¿Quieres verme feliz y tranquila? Dame un nieto.

- Abuela de nuevo ese tema

- ¿y esa niña que nunca le has importado le valió y regreso al extranjero, cierto?.

- Abuela..

A la abuela no le agradaba Kakyuu desde que eramos niños, decía que solo me ocasionaría dolores de cabeza y que mi corazón se rompiera constantemente, aunque yo la defendía la abuela siempre terminaba teniendo la razón, esta última vez no sólo me había dejado plantado, la habia decepcionado a ella, la abuela tenía grandes esperanzas de que esta vez regresaría a casarse y formar una familia, pero Kyu y yo por lo menos, familia no tendríamos, en el accidente donde había perdido a su padre ella había quedado imposibilitada para tener hijos por eso su madre había insistido tanto en que hiciera una carrera donde no le diera tiempo de enamorarse, pero lo cierto era para tenerla alejada de amistades o de personas comunes que se embarazasen y tuvieran familia y pese a que yo sabia que el mayor anhelo de la abuela era tener un nieto tanto por las costumbres familiares como por realización propia yo no quería lo mismo, después de la muerte de mis padres y de que tiempo después por investigaciones involuntarias que había tenido, me entere de algo que sucedía con mi familia y que me mantenía con las ganas de nunca tener un hijo, por eso Kyuu era la pareja ideal para alguien como yo y viseversa. Aun así estaba siendo muy injusto con ella, era más que obvio que ella no quería regresar a casarse, y que no la ataria a estar encerrada en una casa como buena mujer de familia sólo por que yo necesitaba aparentar que sería un responsable CEO, la amaba demasiado para hacerle eso.

(Conversación telefónica)

- Hola

- Hola

- Huy ¿Por que tan cortante?

- Cómo estás Kakyuu

- Porque ya no me dices Kyu, Dari en serio ya te mande mil mensajes pidiéndote disculpas, solo dame esta temporada y prometo regresar y comprometerme al 100..

- Kakyu esto no se trata de una tarea o de un compromiso de trabajo. Pensé que queríamos lo mismo, o por lo menos eso me dijiste la ultima vez que hablamos.

- Dari en verdad te quiero mucho pero eh estado esperando esta oportunidad durante dos años

- Dos años en los que tuve que esperar yo también a ver si no terminabas por irte y no volver.

- Sabes que siempre regresare por ti, pero aun soy joven, tu abuela no puede esperar que abandone todos mis sueños sólo por su compañía.

- ¿Y por mi?

- Dari no te pongas pesado

- Que tengas suerte con tu nueva agencia

- No me vas a colgar ¿cierto?, oye creí que tu mejor que nadie me entenderías.

- Si te entiendo, por eso creo que será mejor que no hablemos más, se feliz Kakyu u

Tome el teléfono y lo tiere por la ventana, tenia que dejarla ir, en ese momento decidí que tendría que seguir otro camino, que el enamorarse no resuelve en nada los problemas, yo siempre pensaba en lo que era mejor para ella, cada que venía y le hablaba de algún plan a futuro, ella decía que estaba por firmar tal o cual contrato y que era la oportunidad de su vida, no estaba preparada para dar un paso tan grande y ponerse a cuestas toda la responsabilidad que estar conmigo provocaba, me sentía culpable por que tampoco es que le diera a elegir, yo no debía tener hijos y ella era mi salida directa a eso era demasiado egoísta de mi parte, termine por elegir lo que se que ella nunca hubiera aceptado, separarnos era la mejor solución para los dos.

Unos días después apareció Kevin llevaba tiempo sin verlo, y no apareció sólo si no con su "querida" madre que como siempre no perdía oportunidad de regodearse de la riqueza ajena, Kevin es mi hermanastro y aunque no tenia mucha apatía hacia el, sabía del porque estaba ahí, de alguna manera siempre lo había considerado inconscientemente la solución a mis problemas.

- (Beril) Señora madre gracias por alojarnos.

- (Abuela) No me digas así, sabes muy bien que no te traje a ti por gustó, pero a ti si tesoro, Kevin has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi.

- (Kevin) Gracias Abuela

- (Abuela) Beril podrías dejar me a solas con mis nietos.

- (Beril) Pero Kevin es mi adorado hijo, todo lo que concierne a el...

- (Darien) El ya esta grandesito así que puede tomar sus decisiones, ahora beril hazle caso de favor a la abuela y déjanos solos con ella.

Beril me miró con cara de desprecio tomó su horrible bolso y salio bufando del cuarto, era una mujer despreciable, seguía sin entender como es que mi padre había engañado a mi madre con esa mujer.

- Pues bueno muchachos sabemos a que situación. nos enfrentamos. La Junta de Consejo quiere un heredero, y eso les daremos.

- ¿Abuela?

- Daríen Chiba ¿me dejas terminar', les daremos un heredero sustituto, en lo que tu ideas algo que nos saque del estancamiento en el que estamos y dejen de pensar en el disque heredero, que por lo que veo nunca llegara.

- No entiendo abuela, ¿quieres poner al enano de jefe de la empresa?.

- Les haremos creer que si después de los 35 no consigues un heredero Kevin te sustituirá, no pienso dejar en manos de arpías la empresa que le costó la vida a tu abuelo y a tu padre.

- (Kevin) Yo... yo seré el él. .. ¿presidente'

- ¿No podrías?... Entonces de que sirvió haber gastado tanto en tu educación si no sabes como dirigir una empresa.

- Pero Herma... Daríen,¿ no tengo experiencia, no pondrías a alguien como yo a cargo de una empresa...?

Se oyó un portaso seguido de Beril entrando a toda prisa, propinadole un certero golpe en la cabeza al enano que casi se cae de bruses.

- ¿Que dices Kevin?, tu eres mas que capaz de dirigir esta o la empresa que sea, eres mi hijo, ningún hijo mío dejará esa responsabilidad.

- _CREI HABER DICHO QUE SOLO NECESITABA A MIS NIETOS._

-Abuela no se altere, mi mama ya se va, mamá por favor

- Ya que…. se quede de todas formas siempre busca la manera de enterarse de todo, pero no tienes permitido hablar. ¿Esta claro?

- Si señora madre, lo que usted diga

_- ¡Y NO VUELVA A LLAMARME ASI!_

Al final quedamos en que Kevin estaría en la empresa como asistente de Andrew, a Beril no le pareció pero tuvo que permanecer callada, ya que la abuela amenazó con correrla, no solo de la reunión, si no de la casa, Kevin ya tenía suficiente edad para no depender de ella, por lo que sabía que si la abuela se lo proponía en dos segundos estaría fuera de la casa, Beril siempre ha querido para Kevin el puesto de presidente y por mi no habría ningún problema si yo supiera que es capaz, habia invertido en su educación más que en la casa de bolsa, mi fin siempre había sido que él heredaría el puesto de presidente después de un tiempo pertinente, solo que al verlo temblarle la voz y las piernas entendí que aún le faltaba gran camino por recorrer, la verdad siempre creí que este día llegaría, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, así que con mi habitual indiferencia hacia el, lo deje entrar a la empresa, no es que no apreciará a Kevin, es solo que quería que se formará un carácter, aunque él no tenía la culpa él siempre sería visto como el bastardo y yo no quería que eso sucediera, por lo que sentía que si se esforzaba y terminaba por odiarme tendría más interés en hacer mejor las cosas que yo.

Comencé a arreglar los problemas en la empresa y lo que ya llevaba meses rondandome la cabeza era el pequeño inconveniente de la fábrica que me metería en todo este enredo, si lo hubiera solucionado a tiempo, tal vez todo lo demás no hubiera sucedido. Así que decidí enfrentar el toro por los cuernos. le pedí a Andrew que me arreglara los papeles correspondientes para firmar un acuerdo para las personas que habían quedado afectadas por el cierre de dicha fabrica, solo se habia acordado utilizarla de bodega, aunque tenía una propuesta bastante jugosa por ese terreno, aún no decidía cómo pero convenciera a la abuela que era mejor venderlo, ya otro se encargaría de ese problema, por lo pronto tenía que arreglar lo poco que podía. Es por eso que fui a ese lugar, nunca me imagine lo que allí pasaría.

Cuando vi a Serena después de tanto tiempo no se que paso, sentí un escalofrío, su cara estaba más pálida que la última vez, pero seguía igual, instintivamente sonrei, habia esperado por verla de nuevo, incluso meses antes habia contactado a la firma de abogados donde ella trabajaba, Andrew se extrañó de que pidiera buscar una nueva firma de abogados, ya que bien contábamos ya con una,, necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo con los de la fábrica sin que se enterara la abuela y necesitamos la ayuda de abogados por si las cosas se complicaban. Esa fue mi excusa, aunque la razón por la que necesitaba que fuera exactamente donde ella trabajaba nunca se la dije, solo queria verla una vez más, me concertó una cita y acudió al lugar, no me desagrado, el abogado Kou fue muy amable ella lo habia descrito bien.

- Pues CEO Chiba nos sorprende que haya elegido a nuestra firma para representarlo

- Me dieron excelentes recomendaciones.

- ¡Oh! ¿de verdad?.. Dejeme ofrecerle un café

- Te de favor, ultimamente tengo muchas nauseas por la mañana

- Esta bien. .. Serena un café y un te de... De manzanilla le parece

Mi corazon comenzo a agitarse, durante todo este tiempo busque oportunidades para verla, acudí todas las tardes al centro comercial, pero no apareció, cuando escuche su nombre sentí nuevamente ese escalofrío pero cuando la chica entro... No era ella.

No puedo mentir, el dia que fui a arreglar los asuntos de la fábrica a la isla, esperaba tener noticias de ella aunque nunca creí la magnitud.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, tuve la misma sensación de aquella noche en el hotel, ella se veía con la misma cara de susto que aquella vez., aunque de momento no entiendi porque.

Después de oír el "_Ella esta embarazada y usted es el padre"_, sentí frío en la cabeza y como que algo me estallaba, para después no sentir nada... Estando inconsciente regrese a aquella tarde cuando nos dijimos adiós, la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien que las cosas pasarían. Cuando regrese a la conciencia absoluta trataba de ordenar mis ideas en la cabeza, tenía que saber que no estaba sola, pero ella estaba tan ecuánime, el conejo asustado de hace unos minutos habia desaparecido, ella había tomado una decisión, y yo debería acatarla... Aunque no sabía si realmente era lo que quería, era la solución casi a todos mis problemas, un heredero, pero después me entró temor, el miedo de.., y si el... Si el ¿tuviera la maldición también?, era lo correcto, ella tenía razón, por el bien de ella, tenía que salir de mi vida, ya había sido bastante complicado hasta el momento.

Supuse que después de todo eso ella no quería volver a verme, asi que trate de tranquilizarla y hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, no quería que pasara por esto sola, le pedí a Andrew que concretara la cita con el Dr Kenji, y que me avisara cuando la viera.

Pasaron unos días y no supe de ella, Andrew me dijo que no había ido a la cita, quería ir a buscarla pero me pareció impropio, así que acudí nuevamente a la firma de abogados, esperando encontrarla casualmente. Necesitaba hacer una serie de contratos, aunque esas cuestiones siempre las había realizado Andrew necesitaba un pretexto para buscarla, ese me pareció el menos obvio.

Llegue temprano trate de entablar una conversación de confianza con Taiki, tanto que aceptó enseñarme sus instalaciones, era yo uno de sus clientes más destacados por lo que debía tenerme contento, pero pese a que pase observando a todos, no la vi, asi que regresamos a la oficina y Taiki me ofreció que uno de sus abogados destacados se pusiera a cargo de mis asuntos, acepte y mando o a llamar al susodicho

- Darien el es de nuestro mejores asesores el sin duda podrá ayudarte, Alan el es nuestro cliente del que te hable...

- ¿El es el más destacado que tienen? ¿En serio Taiki' debes estar bromeando. En verdad aprecio mucho tus servicios Taiki pero tendré que cambiar de abogados.

- ¿Perdón? Pero si aun no conoces las capacidades de Alan.

- ¡Oh! claro que las conozco y créeme no son las que tu crees.

- Pero Darien hemos trabajado bien...

- Si asi es, pero me niego a contratar servicios en los que cuenten con personal como este sujeto. Si consideras deshacerte de el yo consideraré retomar tus servicios, permiso Taiki.

El tal Alan se me quedó mirando fijamente mientras lo perdía de mi vista camine unos pasos y decidí volver solo para cerciorarme de que tal vez pudiera verle, de pronto noté unas coletas conocidas, no se porque pero instintivamente la seguí vi su silueta moverse, no le veía la cara pero era ella sin duda, nadie mas podría tener ese peinado en este mundo, de pronto me detuve, ella estaba frente al mostrador de la cafetería de la empresa, quería acercarme pero no pude, espere unos minutos, mientras ella tomaba su pedido, pretendía irme sin que lo notara, mi propósito solo era verla nuevamente aunque fuera un momento, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás me detuve en seco.

- ¡Auch!, ¿que sucede Alan?

- Serena tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Perdón?, llevas meses sin hablarme y de pronto ¿necesitas mi ayuda? que oportuno, lo siento pero estoy ocupada, quisieras soltarme.

- ¿Ocupada? ¿como? ¿Llevando cafés o acostándote con mas clientes?

Después de oír eso en dos segundos me le fui encima, primero lo tome del brazo que sujetaba a Serena lo que hizo que la soltara, para luego propinarle un golpe en la cara que lo obligó a hincarse, le aplique un llave a modo que su cabeza besara el suelo. Esos largos años de entrenamiento en defensa personal al fin estaban dando frutos.

- Espero que entiendas que lo que acabas de decir es más que una ofensa, así que discúlpate con la señorita.

- ¿Disculparme…?

- A menos que te disguste mucho tu brazo y lo quieras perder.

- Ah ah, lo siento. ..

- Perdón, creo que no te oí. Podrías... gritarlo.

- Lo lamento _¡AH! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO_

- Lo siento Serena.. lo que dije es una completa mentira por que soy un idiota que no logró más que ser un patán contigo, vamos no oigo que lo digas.

- Lo... _AH LO SIENTO SERENA MENTÍ..._

- Para mi eso es suficiente, esta bien ya paren.

Ella estaba completamente asustada, ademas ya había logrado la atención de todos lo suficiente como para ponerlo en ridículo, Taiki estaba parado enfrente sin dar crédito a lo que veía. No tuve más remedio que soltarlo, el tipo quedó tendido en el suelo.

-Espero que la próxima vez que te expreses de una mujer de esa manera no sea en tu trabajo y enfrente del hombre que es su pareja.

- ¿Que tu que…?

- Creíste que después de conocerme tendrías posibilidades, ¡JA! no dejas de sorprenderme. Taiki espero que entiendas que con gente así yo no puedo trabajar.

- No... No te preocupes Darien, yo me haré cargo de tus asuntos.

- Estas bien... (Dirigiéndose a Serena)

- ¿Que? Yo... Ah... si.

- Tienes la muñeca muy roja. ¿Taiki puedo llevarme a Serena?

- Si si, tomate el día Serena.

Ella estaba atónita por lo que me siguió sin chistar pasamos a su lugar por sus cosas y la lleve conmigo hacia el auto. No sabia realmente que decirle supongo que PERDON hubiera sido una buena palabra.

- ¿Como... Como estás?

- ¿Cómo supiste que trabajaba ahi?

- No sabia, llevo meses iendo... Mi ... Doctor es hermano de Taiki y me recomendó el lugar.

- ¿Ah? ... Bien estoy bien.

- Ya... ¿Ya fuiste a una clínica, porque no llegaste a la cita que te hice?

- Mi compañera de departamento es doctora, ella me esta viendo, precisamente hoy me entregan unos análisis y mañana... Tengo cita.

- ¡Ah!...

No supe como preguntarle acerca de si seguía con la idea de interrumpir el embarazo. Ella misma me lo confirmo..

- No tienes de que preocuparte mi plan sigue en pie.

- No, yo ... Te duele el brazo.

- No, solo es un poco de ardor...

- (Chófer)¿Señor a dónde me dirijo?

Nos habíamos subido al auto pero no habíamos avanzado ya que no sabía a donde llevarla, no quería que se fuera, así que la invite a comer o mas bien no le di opción

Fuimos a un restaurante donde había mucha gente por lo que no cruzamos muchas palabras Pero de pronto decidimos hablar al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por que...

- ¿A donde... ¿Que ibas a decir?

- ¿Por que le dijiste a Alan eso?.

- ¿Decirle?... el te insulto.

- Pero... No... No tenias que decir... Que… que somos... Pareja.

- ¡Ah! Eso... Bueno, solo quería que no pensara que puede decir eso por que eres soltera. Lo lamento espero no haberte metido en problemas... ¿Y a donde tienes que ir por los resultados?

- ¡Ah eso!... A una clínica cerca del centro. .

- Te llevo

- No, no es necesario yo...

- También es mi hijo. ... Yo te llevó.

Realmente no se por que dije eso pero supongo que fue por que era verdad. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la clínica,, de hecho era una de las mejores del país por lo que ni siquiera objete. Su amiga era bastante agradable y me miro con mucho escrutinio y sorpresa.

- Así que tu eres el...

- ¡Amy!

- Ah Bueno... Ella esta bien tiene sus niveles normales, exactamente tienen 2 meses y 6 días de embarazados. Perdón es la costumbre, a mis pacientes les gusta cuando digo eso.

- ¿Aun es tiempo para... Para…?

- ¿Para la interrupción? Para una interrupción con medicamento no.. Eso es durante las dos primeras semanas de gestación ya que es muy difícil lograr después de ese tiempo que el tejido se adelgace, pero podemos hacerlo por otros métodos quirúrgicos..

- ¿Le dolerá?

- Mmmm Si es un poco molesto al principio pero es como una herida, en un par de semanas cicatrizara. Pero antes tenemos que hacer un ultrasonido para saber que tan crecido esta el feto y que método sera el mas adecuado. ¿Me acompañan?.

- No tienes que ir Daríen, ya hiciste bastante. ..

- ¿qué? pero no voy a dejarte sola, yo voy.

Su amiga nos dirigió a la sala de ultrasonidos, pusieron los aparatos, ella tomó posición y comenzó lo que no podría sacarme de la cabeza durante varias semanas, incluso aun lo tengo presente, se oía como si tocaran tambores muy a lo lejos para después intensificar el sonido.

- Eso es normal

- Claro, es el latido del corazón

- ¿De Serena?

- No, del bebe

Por un segundo todo se detuvo, fue como si solo escuchara ese sonido y todo lo demás desapareciera. Note que Serena lloraba y por primera vez sentí que el corazón se me comprimía. Después de eso todo cambio.

LES TRAIGO UN EPISODIO MAS, NO LO HABÍA SUBIDO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PERO AQUÍ ESTA, QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, NOS ESCRIBIMOS PRONTO AAAAADIOS


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5 / CASEMONOS

(Basada en FATED TO LOVE YOU)

" El secreto de la felicidad no es hacer siempre lo que se quiere sino querer siempre lo que se hace... Leon Tolstoi"

* * *

><p>El día del ultrasonido no pude más que llorar, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas inconscientemente, trate de disimularlo, incluso Amy sacó a Darien de la sala con la excusa de que tenía que hacerme otros chequeos, y me puse a llorar aún más.<p>

- Si no te sientes lista no deberías hacerlo.

- Tengo que Amy, ¿qué futuro tendría este bebe conmigo?

- Pues viendo al padre, uno muy brillante.

- No estoy para bromas, además… él tiene una vida y se la estoy arruinando

- ¿Y tu vida? ¿Qué hay de ti?

De mi... No había nada, no tenía talento alguno hasta ese momento, con molestia conseguí que Darien me dejara con Amy y que el regresara a sus ocupaciones, ella prometió que le avisaría cuando estuviera todo arreglado para la "interrupción" que tendría que ser esa misma semana ya que no se podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

No tuvo que pasar más que dos días para que todo estuviera listo, yo estaba muy nerviosa ya que Amy no sería la que realizará la operación, nunca había sido muy religiosa pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de aferrarme a algo, que me dijera que de alguna forma no me estaba equivocando. De camino a la clínica visualice una iglesia y rápidamente me bajé del camión, llevaba tiempo suficiente así que no sería problema solo pasar unos minuto.

Estando adentro me dieron ganas de hablar con alguien, creo que era más que nada para que me terminara convenciendo, buscaba la aprobación de alguien que no fuera yo. Vi que se cerraba el confesionario así que sin dudarlo me metí.

- Padre, voy a hacer algo que no debería

- ¡Ah! Pero...pero...

- Sé que primero me tiene que hacer rezar y esas cosas pero le voy a confesar que no soy católica, a decir verdad no profeso ninguna religión, Pero necesito que alguien me ayude a creer que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto.

- Bueno si usted no es católica... Yo... Yo no soy sacerdote, hablemos como dos amigos.

- Estoy embarazada, pero... No estoy ni siquiera enamorada del padre, la verdad ni lo conozco bien, en mis planes y en los de él no estaba tener un hijo, no tengo nada que ofrecerle...

- El... ¿Abuso de ti?

- NOOO.. no, solo fue una noche, cometimos un error los dos, pero no quiero que él bebe sufra por ese error.

- ¿Y qué es lo que ha decidido?

- Que no lo debo tener.

- ¿Estas en 100% segura que eso quieres?

- La verdad no, pero si lo tengo... No puedo mantenerlo sola

- ¿Y el padre...?

- Somos dos desconocidos y la verdad no sé qué pueda hacer el... Yo creo que... Que el podría, pero no pretendo ser una carga.

- ¿Y le has preguntado?

- Digamos que el está dispuesto a hacer lo que yo decida.

- Entonces si crees que no es el momento ni la persona, solo haz lo que creas que es mejor.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿no me va a decir que es un sacrilegio y esas cosas? Usted es diferente a los padres que yo conocí en mi niñez

- Si bueno... es el siglo XXI

Salimos los dos al mismo tiempo, él era una persona demasiado joven para ser sacerdote, aun así le agradecí, por alguna razón sus palabras me ayudaron a creer que lo que hacia no era del todo incorrecto, así que tome dirección hacia el hospital un poco más tranquila, me senté en la parada a esperar el camión cuando un auto aparco frente a mi

- ¿si desea la puedo llevar?

- no padre, puede continuar su camino.

- insisto, creo que una chica no debería de hacer estas cosas sola.

Sonrió y no tuve más remedio que subirme al auto, era muy lujoso para ser de un sacerdote, pensé para mis adentros que por esta y otras razones yo dudaba de la iglesia, claro que ese pensamiento se desvaneció cada que él hablaba, era una persona de lo más amable y atenta.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se estaciono y bajo para acompañarme, aunque fue extraño porque se colocó una gorra y lentes oscuros, iba vestido todo de negro por alguna razón, en ese momento no dude en ningun momento de el, por mas extraño que pareciese.

- No tiene que hacer esto, ya ha hecho mucho por mí

- Es mi deber, no creo que sea correcto dejarla sola, me quedare con usted en la sala de espera hasta que la pasen, después todo dependerá de usted.

- Es muy amable, podría hacerme un último favor.

- El que desee

- ¿Podría rezar conmigo?

- ¿Rezar?

- ¿Si?

- Ah si claro si rezar, ¿en voz alta?

- pues usted sabe más los rezos que yo.

- A si, si claro... Veamos... Señor mío... Señor dios, tu que sabes rezar... Y nos enseñaste a hacerlo... sabes creo que no es necesario hacerlo tan formal, por que me dijiste que no eras católica, porque no mejor le hablas tú y le dices lo que sientes, dios es omnipresente.

- Esta bien, señor perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero sé que eres justo y sabes por qué lo hago, bebe perdóname también porque tú no tienes la culpa y...y...

No pude seguir las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarme inconmensurablemente el padre me abrazo y comencé a llorar aún más, cuando al parecer se terminaron todas las lágrimas que mi cuerpo podía tener, me despedí de él y le agradecí por su tiempo, el me sonrió y me hizo con un gesto que tuviera ánimo, en verdad un sujeto tan guapo y agradable era difícil creer que fuera sacerdote.

Le había pedido a Amy que le avisara de la cirugía a Darien después de que me la realizaran, pero ella siempre había sido recta por lo que se negó y le marco esa mañana, para mi suerte no dio con él, así que me sentí aliviada, aunque no me aseguro que no le insistiría, cuando me dirigí a la recepción y les dije a qué venia me pasaron a una sala para cambiarme y alistarme, me indicaron que sería rápido y que Amy había pedido que me hicieran anestesia general para que no sintiera nada y no recordara nada, así que un vez que estuvo preparado todo, me metieron a la sala de cirugía, justo antes Amy fue a verme y a decirme que todo saldría bien, le quería preguntar acerca de Darien pero no me atreví.

Ya estando en la sala de cirugía me sentía muy inquieta, realmente nunca estuve segura de lo que hacía, aunque estaba convencida de que no quería ser una carga para nadie, incluso para mí misma,

Estaba ya recostada con todo los aditamentos para empezar la cirugía, la chica de la anestesia comenzó a inyectar un líquido transparente cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que hizo que la mujer que ya llevaba la mitad del líquido suministrado se detuviera de golpe.

- ¡DETENGANSE!

- Señor no puede estar aquí dentro

- Le dije que se ¡DETENGA!

Darien le gritaba al doctor sumamente molesto, me miro y le pidió a la enfermera que me quitara el suero, esta se negó pero al primer grito de él lo hizo enseguida, lo mire desconcertada.

- Tienes que confiar en mí, no puedes hacer esto, no es correcto, ¿confías en mí?

- Si

Realmente no tuve que pensarlo, me levanto en brazos y me abrace a su cuello, Amy ya estaba en la sala y me miraba con una sonrisa, algo le dijo a Darien pero la verdad es que no alcance a escuchar, la poca anestesia suministrada en mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacer efecto.

No se cuánto tiempo paso después de eso, pero cuando me desperté no era exactamente una sala de hospital donde me encontraba, ni tampoco era mi departamento, no reconocí el lugar, estaba pulcramente decorado, no había rastro alguno de color, era completamente sobrio, todo en tonos casi blancos, trate de incorporarme pero la cabeza me daba vueltas por lo que me volví a dejarme caer, aun traía la ropa del hospital pero alcance a ver en un extremo de la habitación mi ropa acomodada perfectamente sobre un sillón, respire profundo y volví a intentar incorporarme, pero en ese momento entro una señora que no reconocí.

- Hija no te levantes

- ¿Perdón?, ¿me conoce?

- Recién lo estoy haciendo, pero pronto nos conoceremos mejor, soy Setsuna Chiba la abuela de Darien

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, estaba en casa de Darien y por alguna razón al parecer a su abuela no le disgustaba en absoluto, ¿sabría la verdad?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, tenía tantas preguntas.

- No te asustes, Darien no se encuentra, tuvo que atender unos asuntos en la empresa, pero aquí estarás bien.

- No, no quiero dar molestias

- No seas tonta, claro que no me molestas, llevas a mi nieto en ti como me iba yo a molestar

- ¿Qué, que dijo?

- Darien me lo conto todo, sé que en su momento el no hizo lo correcto, pero ahora está retomando el camino, es un muchacho de principios, me he encargado de educarlo bien, así que desde hoy eres parte de esta familia y a ti y al bebe nunca les faltara nada.

Estaba completamente pasmada, sorprendida de que la señora lo tomara tan bien, cuando mi mama casi me lincha, me sentía abrumada con sus atenciones, mando a pedir comida y a que me prepararan la ducha cosa que no pude evitar porque a todo me pedía que no hablara, a cada momento me sentía más mareada, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero simplemente mi cuerpo estaba igual de aturdido que mis pensamientos, aunque con ayuda de dos mucamas ya me había logrado poner de pie, comenzaba a recuperar fuerzas, cuando me mire al espejo era yo un verdadero desastre, me veía como si me hubiera pasado un tractor encima, agradecí que él no se encontrara ahí, pero mi satisfacción duro poco.

- ¿Abuela que haces?, te pedí que la dejaras descansar.

- Solo estaba ayudado a que se sintiera más cómoda no me hagas quedar como una bruja delante de ella.

- ¿Estás bien Serena?

- Si yo… no no

- Tienes que regresar a la cama, cuando te sientas mejor tu misma te levantas, y ahora abuela llévate a toda esta gente yo me encargo.

En dos segundos ya me había levantado en brazos y regresado a la cama, su abuela solo sonreía mientras sacaba a todas las mucamas, me sentía como si todo lo viera como una película, el acomodaba las sabanas y se dirigió a algo que parecía un closet, tuve que levantarme para ver bien pero comenzó a desvestirse, en el momento que se quitó la camisa comenzaba a voltearse así que me tire rápidamente en la cama y me pegue en la cabecera, por su puesto el golpe fue estruendoso.

- ¿Estas bien?,

- sí, sí.

- ¿se oyó un golpe?

- no no fue nada...

- puedes quitarte las sábanas de la cara. ..

- es que... Es que no traes ropa

- ¿perdón?

Cuando lo vi traía una sudadera, me dio aún más pena y me volví a tapar, para oírlo como se reía fuertemente, ni él ni la abuela me dejaron irme, la señora era muy amable, incluso la madrastra y su hermano me sonreía, aunque a la distancia. Tuve que llamarle a Amy para avisarle que no volvería a casa que no debía preocuparse.

Amy en absoluto estaba ni preocupada incluso me dijo que disfrutara mi estancia y me dejara consentir, cosa que me hizo reclamarle. Después de un rato ya no había rastros de anestesia, y ahora lo que tenía era demasiada hambre, así que la siguiente vez que la abuela de Darien trajo comida ni chiste en negarme al contrario le agradecí y comí hasta que no había nada en los platos, de momento no vi la cantidad de lo que me estaba comiendo hasta que vi todo vacío.

. Muy bien hija debe comer muy bien para que ese niño no salga con cara de antojo

Permanecí en esa casa por todo el fin de semana, Darien durmió en el cuarto su huéspedes cosa que me incomodo ya que bien pude hacerlo yo, aun así, la abuela insistió en que no había problema.

El ultimo día que estuve ahí era domingo salimos a desayunar porque así lo dispuso la abuela, mi sorpresa seria que no sería precisamente un desayuno cualquiera, cuando llegamos al lugar mi mamá y mía hermanos nos esperaban, Darien casi choca con una planta de la impresión, me di cuenta y lo jale hacia mí lo que hizo que tropezara y se me fuera encima por lo que inconscientemente para no caerse se abrazó a mí, los dos nos quedamos un par de segundos así hasta que la abuela carraspeo y el inmediatamente me soltó, claro que todo el lugar vio la escena mis hermanos tenían cara de risa pero mi mama, a mi mama estaba a punto de salirle fuego por la boca, aquella situación no me gustaba en absoluto y conociendo a mi madre sabía que ella era la más incómoda ahí.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, la abuela se portó muy amable con mi familia aunque se evidenciaba a kilómetros que ninguno de mis consanguíneos gozábamos de la misma nobleza que portaba la señora y Darien. Aun así esa es la situación que menos me incomodaba, el echo era saber por qué mi madre y mis hermanos se encontraban ahí lo que más me inquietaba. Después de las presentaciones y de pedir algo de tomar para todos ya que mi madre se negó a comer, la abuela Setsuna comenzó con aquella conversación que me cambiaria completamente la vida.

- Sabemos que Serena y Darien no son ningunos niños y que a pesar de que quizá fuera todo una tremenda confusión las... Cosas... Pasaron y ahora mi nieto esta ahí y no quiero ni pienso que deba crecer lejos de su padre o de mí, estos días me he dado cuenta de que Serena viene de una buena cuna por lo que Yo propongo que seamos familia.

- Que significa eso... Seamos.

- Si, ese bebe necesita un padre y una madre que sienta que no fue un error.

- Está tratando de decir...

- Estoy tratando de decir que ellos deberían casarse.

- ¡¿Abuela?!

- Cállate Darien es obvio que si estas en esta situación es porque tu vida no tiene sentido... Si fueras un hombre responsable desde hace años te hubieras buscado una buena mujer y casándote y nada de esto hubiera pasado... Ahora tienes una buena mujer enfrente y se reconocerlo.

- Pero señora nosotros no nos amamos, somos dos desconocidos.

- Hija cuando su abuelo de Darien y yo nos conocimos fue el día que me case, ustedes ya llevan mucha ventaja de eso.

Mire a mi familia estaban callados inmutables, mi mama no tenía expresión alguna de enojo ella solo miraba a la abuela Setsuna sabía que en cualquier momento protestaría pero para mi sorpresa no fue de la forma en que esperaba.

- Usted es muy sensata Señora Chiba al querer darle una mejor vida a ese niño, si ellos por lo menos hubieran tenido una relación a escondidas de mi yo de plano no lo aceptaría sería una burla pero en vista de lo sucedido y que error con honor se paga estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted.

- ¡¿MAMA?!

Mis hermanos y yo protestamos al unísono. Pero mi mama ni siquiera nos miró, nos ignoraba y estaba decidida a elegir mi futuro sin mi opinión.

- Siendo sinceros esta niña no tiene cualidades para que un hombre se enamoré de ella y después de esta deshonra dudo mucho que alguien la vaya a tomar en serio.

- Mama que dices... No puedes decidir a costa de mi felicidad.

- ¿Felicidad? Le llamas felicidad a aquellos que solo salen contigo porque eres demasiado "buena" y siempre consiguen aprovecharse de ti. Ve lo que conseguiste la última vez que según tú eras feliz, conseguiste volverte una cualquiera...

- Por favor señora no es el lugar para decir esas cosas...

- A ti te tengo guardadas unas peores pero tu abuela es demasiado dama para escucharlas, es increíble que esto saliera de ella y no de ti, ambos parecen niños jugando por a ver quién se queda con el dulce, en mis tiempos las cosas no eran de querer si no de poder hacerse responsables de sus actos

- Mamá por favor quieres dejar que ellos decidan, es su vida mamá por favor no vas a aventar a tu hija a los brazos de un hombre que no la quiere.

- Mina... Tú no sabes lo que es querer, ella ya se aventó a sus brazos antes de saberlo también.

- ¿Podrían solo dejarnos pensar en una mejor solución?

- Yo no veo más opciones que esta Darien, pero está bien si la mama de Serena está de acuerdo acepto que piensen que pueden hacer para solucionarlo sin poner al niño como pelota.

- Esta bien abuela, entonces podrías darnos unos días... Una semana tal vez.

- Señora Tsukini… ¿Qué opina?

- Si solución es mejor que casarse... lo cual dudo, una semana más o menos no significa borrar la deshonra que mi familia ya lleva encima.

Mi mama se levantó de la mesa al tiempo que jalaba a Mina y Samy para que también se fueran, yo me quede mirándola al final los seguí, ya afuera del lugar trate de dialogar con mi madre pero su respuesta me dejo plantada con un árbol justo en la banqueta

- No quiero volver a verte ni a llamarte hija a menos de que te cases

Mis hermanos trataron de replicar pero solo recibieron golpes que los obligaron a agachar la cabeza y continuar su camino.

Yo me fui caminando de ahí, ni siquiera me moleste en tomar un transporte ni nada simplemente camine. Observaba a la gente a mí alrededor me sentía demasiado miserable. Realmente quería desaparecer en ese momento, comenzó a llover para ensanchar mi tristeza, yo no traía ningún suéter ni nada, tampoco trate de cubrirme. El agua que caía en mi cara se confundía con la que brotaban de mis ojos incontrolablemente. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse frio pero el dolor que emanaba en mi pecho era mas fuerte, me sentía una persona demasiado sucia hasta para la lluvia, De pronto algo me cubrio y me abrazo, gire rápidamente para toparme con la cara desconcertada de Daríen - ¿Pretendes morir de una neumonía? - me dijo y no se tomó la molestia de preguntarme si quería ir con el, simplemente me jalo hacia el auto y en menos de lo que tarde en reaccionar ya estaba yo con él en un cuarto de hotel donde Andrew ya tenía ropa nueva para mí, rápidamente me metió en una tina con agua caliente y me dejo sola, en cuanto me vi rodeada solo de 4 paredes no pude más que llorar y llorar, hasta que no tuve más lagrimas que derramar y el agua estaba completamente fría, salí del baño, esperando que él se hubiera arrepentido de esperarme y se hubiera marchado, pero no fue así, estaba ahí en un sillón completamente dormido, no sé cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que me dejo sola, pero él estaba ahí, sabía que teníamos que llegar a un acuerdo, así que en cuanto despertó y me miro, lo dije sin si quiera pensarlo

- Me iré lejos

- ¿qué?

- Me iré lejos para que ni tu abuela ni mi madre puedan encontrarme, así podrás hacer tu vida y yo la mía

- De que estas hablando…

- No tienes que decidir si casarte con una desconocida o estar con el amor de tu vida, es simple, ve con ella…

- Estas segura que ella es el amor de mi vida, tu no me conoces, también soy un desconocido para ti…

- Pero tu dijiste que la amabas y que...

- El amor es subjetivo, ella se fue, simplemente no le importó, no sé si casarnos sea lo mejor para ti

- ¿Para mí?

- Al parecer estas muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar con mi vida, y ¿que hay de ti?, yo tengo dinero, dirijo una importante compañía, a mí no se me notara absolutamente por ningún lado un embarazo, pero ¿que hay de ti?

- Yo, yo quiero lo mejor para este bebe, quiero poder darle vida y amor aunque no fuera lo que esperaba, pero… quiero ser la mejor mama ahora, aunque hace día era la peor, quiero darle la oportunidad de elegir vivir,,,

- Está bien en algo estamos de acuerdo, en el momento en que te saque del hospital creí que había sido la persona más inconsciente, pero la verdad es que estaba muy consciente de eso, no podía quitarle la vida a alguien, como dices el eligió vivir, así que, si tú puedes hacerlo, yo también, no quiero deshacer tu vida, ni que tu familia te odie...

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Casémonos

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se veía realmente convencido, tenía la misma mirada como cuando me pidió que confiara en él ese día en la sala de hospital, tal vez era algo precipitado y loco, pero aunque solo llevaba instante de conocerlo, mi corazón latía como nunca antes lo había sentido latir.

* * *

><p>TARDE EN DARLE EDICIÓN Y FORMATO A ESTE CAPITULO PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LA EMOCIÓN ME INVADIÓ TAMBIEN, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE LOS LEO PRONTO, AAAAAAADIOS.<p> 


End file.
